Des Hommes d'honneur
by Demetra83
Summary: D'après une demande de Tsunade85 : un marine du SGC est assassiné dans la juridiction du NCIS. Tony revoit une personne qu'il n'a pas vue depuis longtemps. En voyant l'amour que les deux militaires se portent, il essaye de les mettre ensemble lors de leur enquête commune. / Ship J/S /
1. Réunion

**Fandom** : NCIS/Stargate SG1

**Catégorie** : friendship/hétéro, romance, humour, aventure.

**Paring** : Sam/Tony (friendship), Sam/Jack(hétéro)

**Rating** : PG13.

**Saisons SG1** : 7 Jack est colonel et Sam est major. Non défini pour NCIS.

**Résumé**, d'après une demande de Tsunade85 : un marine du SGC est assassiné dans la juridiction du NCIS. Tony revoit une personne qu'il n'a pas vue depuis longtemps. En voyant l'amour que les deux militaires se portent, il essaye de les mettre ensemble lors de leur enquête commune.

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

_Les reviews sont acceptés avec plaisir, comme les critiques constructives :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Réunion**

L'ascenseur du Navy Yard s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme. Tout le personnel du NCIS le regardait avec curiosité. C'était un homme séduisant, brun, les yeux verts, mais son allure n'était pas le problème. Son uniforme jurait dans ce temple dédié à la Marine américaine. En effet, le major Paul Davis portait un uniforme de l'USAF. Les pilotes n'étaient donc pas sous la juridiction du Yard et sa présence semblait étrange.  
_-"Hé pilote, tu veux un GPS pour trouver la base d'Andrews ?"_ lança un agent.  
_-"Il cherche sans doute quelqu'un ?"_ proposa une jeune femme à son collègue.  
Le major Davis avait entendu la remarque mais comme la femme lui adressait un sourire sincère, il s'avança vers elle.  
_-"Bonjour, major Davis du Pentagone. J'ai rendez-vous avec SSA Gibbs."_  
Les deux personnes face à lui se raidirent à l'évocation de l'agent spécial senior Gibbs. La jeune femme tendit un bras hésitant vers le centre de l'open space. Davis suivit la direction en tournant la tête sur la droite et aperçut un jeune homme et une jeune femme debout, face à un homme aux cheveux blancs, assis à son bureau.  
Davis connaissait Gibbs de réputation. Il n'était pas impressionné, il travaillait avec Jack O'Neill et si Davis avait bien compris, les deux hommes sortaient du même moule. Davis remercia les agents et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Gibbs. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avant même qu'il ne s'annonce. Elle avait l'ouïe très fine mais lui adressa un sourire franc.  
_-"Bonjour, major Paul Davis du Pentagone. J'ai rendez-vous avec SSA Gibbs."_  
_-"Gibb suffira, major. Voici les agents David et McGee"_ dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.  
Il se leva, boutonna sa veste et tendit la main vers Davis. Ce dernier lui rendit son salut et se laissa guider vers le MTAC. L'entretien était classé secret défense.  
Ziva et Tim se regardèrent, surpris. Gibbs n'avait pas mentionné la visite de l'Air Force et ne semblait pas plus contrarié que ça de la visite de Davis.  
_-"C'est qui le pilote avec le boss ?"_ demanda Tony, en arrivant.  
_-"Si tu étais arrivé à l'heure, tu le saurais Tony"_ lança Ziva.  
Elle détestait les retards répétés de son collègue. Elle ignorait comment Gibbs faisait pour tolérer cela, même si Tony était un excellent agent de terrain.  
_-"C'est un type du Pentagone. L'entrevue semblait programmée d'avance mais Gibbs n'a rien dit"_ expliqua Tim.  
_-"Qu'est-ce qu'un major du Pentagone veut au boss ?"_ demanda Tony plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.  
_-"Tony, comment sais-tu qu'il est major ?"_ demanda Ziva, en fronçant les sourcils.  
_-"Tu sais que je regarde beaucoup de films, Ziva"_ dit Tony pour expliquer sa connaissance des grades mais Ziva sut que c'était un mensonge.  
_-"Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître Ziva, Tony connait tous les grades de la Marine et de l'Air Force."_  
_-"La Marine, je saisi mais pas l'armée de l'air..."_ dit Ziva pensive.  
Tony fit un geste de la main, comme poussant des idées en l'air.  
_-"Ouais, je sais pas, j'ai retenu ça comme ça... Vous croyez qu'ils en ont pour longtemps ?"_  
_-"Impossible à dire Tony."_  
Les trois agents se mirent au travail car ils avaient pris du retard sur leurs rapports d'enquête.

Gibbs revint peu avant l'heure du déjeuner avec Davis. Il avait demandé à Abby de les rejoindre. Une fois que la technicienne de labo fut arrivée, Gibbs présenta Davis à toute son équipe.  
_-"Je vous présente le major Paul Davis. Il est agent de liaison entre le Pentagone et les autres Etats-majors."_  
Gibbs marqua une pause et désigna ses agents pour Davis :_ "Voici les agents spéciaux Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David et Timothy McGee ainsi que mademoiselle Abby Sciutto, notre rat de laboratoire préféré."_  
Davis nota la pointe de fierté et d'affection dans la voix de l'homme quand il parla de la dernière jeune femme. Davis serra la main de tout le monde, avec prononçant les banalités d'usage.  
_-"Nous avons une enquête un peu particulière et le Pentagone vous veut dessus"_ annonça Davis.  
_-"Et en quoi les enquêtes de l'Air Force nous concernent ?"_ demanda Tony, un peu sur la défensive.  
Sa question, mais surtout son ton, lui valurent un regard foudroyant de la part de Gibbs.  
_-"Une de nos bases du Colorado accueille aussi des marines. Nous avons appris la mort de l'un d'eux, ici à Washington et il semble que vous soyez les meilleurs enquêteurs du Yard. C'est pourquoi je me suis chargé de mettre Gibbs au parfum avant que notre meilleure équipe n'arrive pour vous prêter main forte."_  
_-"Euh... C'est quoi le piège ? Vous nous confiez une enquête mais on sera chaperonné par l'USAF... Boss !"_ s'écria Tony.  
_-"DiNozzo ! Il y a des choses qui nous dépassent ici et on va faire notre boulot !"_ cria Gibbs.  
A l'utilisation de son nom de famille, Tony comprit qu'il devait faire profil bas. Abby était fascinée par ses chaussures, tout comme Ziva et Tim. Ils savaient que Gibbs n'aurait pas accepté cette enquête en partenariat avec une autre équipe si ce n'était pas important et nécessaire.


	2. L'arrivée de SG1

**Chapitre 2 - L'arrivée de SG1**

_-"Que font-ils dans cette base du Colorado au juste ?"_ demanda Abby.  
_-"Télémétrie des radars dans l'espace conventionnel, pour faire simple"_ expliqua Davis.  
Il était installé dans une salle de réunion avec Abby, Tim et Ziva. Davis avait déjeuné au NCIS, avec Gibbs. SG1 était dans un avion militaire, en chemin pour la capitale. Davis avait compris que Tony et son supérieur étaient en froid depuis leur altercation de la matinée, dans leur open space. Il avait usé de toutes ses compétences en diplomatie pour aplanir la situation mais son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait plus là-dessous.  
Gibbs le sortit de ses pensées en venant le chercher.  
_-"Vos p'tits copains sont à l'entrée du Yard. Venez avec moi les accueillir à la sortie de l'ascenseur."_  
Davis se leva, prenant sa casquette sous son bras. Il croisa Tony dans le couloir, ils se saluèrent d'un léger signe de tête. Tony semblait plus détendu, Davis soupira intérieurement. Se mettre l'équipe complète dans la poche était son but et cet agent semblait avoir un problème avec l'armée de l'air, ce qui ne facilitait pas tâche.  
Gibbs et Davis se tenaient devant les portes de l'ascenseur et celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur quatre personnes. Gibbs n'avait jamais vu de groupe aussi hétéroclite. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en uniforme, les cheveux gris fit signe à une femme blonde, elle aussi en uniforme, environ dix ans de moins, de sortir avant lui. Derrière eux se trouvaient un homme avec des lunettes, en costume civil, à peu près le même âge que la femme et un homme noir, très grand, âge indéterminé avec un chapeau sur la tête. Ils semblaient tous très concentrés sur leur voyage en ascenseur.  
La femme sorti donc en premier, suivie par l'homme en uniforme, l'homme avec les lunettes et enfin l'homme noir. Gibbs cligna des yeux car il se dégageait une aura de force de ce groupe. Il aurait pu jurer les voir communiquer silencieusement, rien que par les regards qu'ils se jetaient.  
_-"Mon colonel, major !"_ salua Davis au garde-à-vous.  
_-"Repos Davis"_ dit le plus pagé des hommes.  
_-"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c"_ énuméra Davis, en les montrant chacun à leur tour. _"Voici SSA Gibbs. Ses équipiers nous attendent en salle de réunion."_  
Gibbs serra la main de la femme en premier, puis des hommes en commençant par le colonel. Il savait que les pilotes avaient la réputation d'être les plus hautains des militaires. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il aurait dû commencer par O'Neill mais il était un civil et sa galanterie passait au-dessus de l'ego du colonel.  
_-"Si vous voulez bien me suivre"_ dit Gibbs, en montrant la direction.  
Davis s'effaça pour laisser passer O'Neill mais celui-ci poussa doucement Carter pour qu'elle suive leur hôte. Gibbs avait surpris cet échange et sourit discrètement.  
Teal'c fermait la marche, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il portait un costume, comme Daniel. Le jaffa observait les lieux, avec très fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il se rendait à peine compte des regards sur lui. Il s'arrêta devant un mur couvert de photos. Certaines étaient barrées d'une croix rouge. Daniel le sentit s'arrêter et lui attrapa le bras pour lui faire reprendre sa route.  
_-"Qu'est-ce donc, Daniel Jackson ?"_ demanda le jaffa en marchant.  
_-"Ce sont les portraits des terroristes les plus recherchés du pays, voire du monde. Ceux qui sont barrés sont ceux qui ont été capturés ou abattus."_  
_-"Nous devrions faire pareil au SGC avec les Go..."_  
_-"Teal'c, pas ici !"_ gronda la voix d'O'Neill un peu plus loin.

Gibbs ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion et laissa Sam le précéder, laissant les hommes les suivre. Il senti imperceptiblement la tension monter d'un cran dans la salle. Teal'c ferma la porte derrière lui. Lui aussi avait senti une différence et observa tout le monde avec son regard le plus dur. L'équipe de Gibbs regardait les nouveaux arrivants avec de grands yeux. Gibbs s'occupa de présenter ses hommes, puis Davis en fit de même avec SG1 et tout le monde se serra la main, sauf deux personnes présentes dans la salle. Jack écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Sam et Tony se prendre dans les bras. Il jeta un regard à Gibbs qui était visiblement aussi surpris que lui.  
_-"Salut Sammy !"_ dit Tony, la voix un peu étranglée.  
_-"Salut Tony"_ répondit Sam, émue.  
_-"Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?"_ demanda Ziva.  
_-"Oui"_ répondirent-ils en chœur.  
Gibbs comprit que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne comptait donner plus d'explication.  
_-"Bon, installons-nous pour commencer les choses sérieuses"_ dit-il en invitant tout le monde à prendre place autour de la table.  
Sam s'installa près du colonel, du côté choisis par SG1. Face à eux se tenaient Gibbs et son équipe. Davis resta debout pour prendre la parole.


	3. Un cadavre

**Chapitre 3 - Un cadavre**

_-"Les services de police de la ville de Washington ont trouvé un corps ce matin, juste avant l'aube. Il s'agit d'un marine, affecté à Cheyenne Mountain, en permission pour la semaine. Il devait voir sa famille, car son oncle travaille à Bethesda. Les circonstances de sa mort sont inexpliquées."_  
_-"Inexpliquées ?"_ demanda Abby.  
_-"Comme dans Secret défense"_ expliqua Gibbs.  
_-"On peut en savoir plus ?"_ demanda Tony.  
_-"Non, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir vous sera révélé au fur et à mesure. Sachez cependant que nos ennemis sont bien plus puissants que tous ceux qui nous avons déjà rencontré jusqu'à présent"_ précisa Jack.  
_-"Comment voulez-vous qu'on piste un criminel si on ignore tout de lui ?"_ demanda Tony en haussant le ton.  
_-"DiNozzo !"_ gronda Gibbs.  
_-"Mais boss c'est vrai ! C'est toujours pareil avec l'Air Force : "top secret défense niveau 4" à deux balles ! J'en ai marre de ces conneries, ils nous cachent tout un tas de trucs et ils espèrent que les civils vont nettoyer après eux !"_  
_-"Tony !_" dit Sam, les mâchoires serrées.  
L'intéressé se calma aussitôt. Il croisa le regard noir de Sam puis, il baissa la tête. Jack avait été surpris par le ton de Sam. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler à quelqu'un comme ça. Il était encore sous le coup de la surprise quand elle reprit la parole, calmement.  
_-"L'Air Force protège la population mondiale en gardant certains faits pour elle. C'est la vérité, tout ne peut et ne doit pas être divulgué. Ça créerait des émeutes et des mouvements de panique. Notre boulot c'est de garantir la sécurité du pays ainsi que de la planète en unissant nos forces. Nous vous dirons ce que vous avez besoin de savoir en temps utile. C'est pour ça que notre équipe est ici, pour collecter les données sensibles tout en vous laissant les coudées franches pour faire votre boulot. Nous ne sommes pas enquêteurs, nous avons besoin de vous. En revanche, vous aurez besoin de nous pour couvrir vos arrières."_  
Sam fixa Tony, de l'autre côté de la table. Il n'avait pas tourné son attention vers elle mais il sentait son regard sur lui.  
Gibbs brisa le silence devenu pesant :_ "Notre légiste voudra voir le corps."_  
_-"Il est déjà en route vers votre morgue, comme les prélèvements récoltés sur le site"_ précisa Davis.  
_-"Ok, Abby, va voir ce que tu peux analyser pendant que je fais faire le tour du propriétaire à SG1"_ déclara Gibbs en se levant._ "Les autres, sortez-moi le dossier du défunt, avec Davis."_  
Sam se leva, raide comme un piquet et suivit le chef d'équipe. La petite visite dura le temps que la pression retombe un peu.

Tony, Ziva et Tim avaient récupéré le dossier militaire du lieutenant Ethan O'Connor. Ils l'étudiaient alors que SG1 et Gibbs revenaient vers eux. Tony proposa d'aller chercher des cafés pour tout le monde et quitta le bureau. Jack remarqua la tristesse traverser le visage de Sam. Il posa une main sur son épaule, elle frissonna un peu. La main de son supérieur était chaude alors qu'elle se sentait glacée de l'intérieur.  
_-"Carter, tout va bien ?"_ demanda-t-i d'une voix douce.  
Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui. Elle avança jusqu'au bureau de Tony, deux objets ayant retenu son attention. Elle saisit un cadre avec une photo et une voiture miniature.  
_-"Il a fait un tour de circuit, au volant d'une..."_ commença Tim avant d'être coupé par Sam.  
_-"Aston Martin DB5, oui je sais. C'est moi qui lui ai offert ça. Je lui ai envoyé la voiture à Noël et le bon pour le circuit pour son anniversaire."_  
_-"Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaitre"_ répondit Tim, mal à l'aise au vu de la nostalgie de la femme à ses côtés, elle fixait le cadre.  
Tony posait près de la voiture de sport, les bras croisés, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Sam reposa les objets juste avant le retour de Tony, mais il avait surpris son geste. Il lui tendit un café au lait à peine sucré, juste comme elle l'aimait. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, qu'il lui retourna. Tout le monde les observa en silence. Tony donna un café noir sans sucre à Jack, comme à Gibbs. Il tendit leurs boissons préférées à Ziva et Tim, puis il proposa à Daniel et Teal'c d'ajouter la crème et le sucre à leur convenance. Ils discutèrent du dossier du militaire, ainsi que de la scène de crime.  
_-"Il commence à se faire tard. Je propose qu'on termine de faire le point sur le dossier et qu'on se retrouve demain matin, de bonne heure sur les lieux"_ proposa Gibbs.  
SG1 quitta le Navy Yard en fin de journée. L'équipe se dirigea vers leur hôtel, dans une voiture de location. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir les trois dernières chambres disponibles. Daniel et Teal'c partageraient la plus spacieuse et comme elles étaient toutes communicantes et en enfilade, ils avaient ouvert toutes les portes.


	4. A l'hôtel

**Chapitre 4 - A l'hôtel**

_-"Carter, quel est le problème avec Tony ?"_ demanda Jack, pendant qu'ils étaient dans la plus grande chambre.  
Il s'inquiétait de deux choses : la première, l'évidente douleur de Sam face à cet homme. La seconde, de sa propre jalousie envers cette relation. Il pensait que Sam et Tony avaient eu une aventure mais que ça s'était mal terminé. Le jeune homme était impétueux et arrogant, ça n'avait pas dû coller avec Carter, douce et calme. Une erreur de jeunesse ?  
_-"Hum... comment vous dire ça..."_  
_-"Je ne vous force à rien mais si vous avez envie d'en parler, je suis là... nous sommes là, je veux dire Daniel, Teal'c et moi... écouter, on sait faire ! Pas vrai les gars ?"_ dit Jack, nerveux et bafouillant.  
Les deux amis de Sam acquiescèrent en silence. Trois coups se firent entendre à la porte de Sam, située entre celle de Jack et celle de Daniel et Teal'c. Sam ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Tony.  
_-"Tony ?"_  
_-"Sam, salut, je dérange ?"_ demanda un Tony hésitant.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué que les portes de séparation étaient ouvertes mais que l'une d'elles ne l'était plus qu'à moitié.  
_-"Entre, je t'en prie."_  
Tony jouait avec ses doigts, visiblement nerveux.  
_-"Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas préparé à te revoir."_  
_-"Moi non plus, j'ignorais que c'était ton équipe qui allait travailler avec la mienne. Quand Davis a mentionné le NCIS et Gibbs, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi mais je pensais que tu étais passé chef d'équipe..."_  
_-"J'ai géré cette équipe pendant un temps mais ça remonte. Gibbs est un boss extra, j'apprends beaucoup avec lui, c'est pour ça que je reste."_  
_-"Ah, c'est dommage, tu mérites d'avoir plus de responsabilités."_  
_-"Ouais bon, et toi ? Tu es aussi à la solde d'un boute-en-train à ce que j'ai vu."_  
Sam gloussa.  
_-"Comme Gibbs, je pense qu'il faut travailler avec pour voir ses qualités. Nous formons une petite famille à nous quatre."_  
_-"Ouais, la famille..."_ soupira Tony.  
_-"Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire... Ce n'est pas comme si Mark était impatient de me voir."_  
_-"Il m'a appelé il y a de ça quatre ou cinq ans, pour me parler de Jacob... Je n'en revenais pas."_  
_-"Et comment va Senior ?"_ demanda Sam, esquivant le sujet.  
Tony éluda la question, Sam connaissait trop bien l'homme pour ne pas comprendre le message : Senior était égal à lui-même, coureur et affreusement dépensier.

Daniel et Jack n'en perdaient pas une miette, pendant que Teal'c était en méditation. Les deux hommes se jetaient des coups d'oeil fréquents, comprenant à demi-mot que Sam et Tony se connaissaient bien et depuis très longtemps. Jack n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.  
_-"Sam, tu veux dîner avec moi ?"_  
_-"Je vais voir avec les garçons ce qu'ils ont prévu..."_  
_-"Viens avec eux, que je rencontre cette famille !"_  
_-"Tony, ne commence pas... et puis, tu as fait pareil avec Gibbs et les autres agents avec qui tu bosses."_  
_-"Comment le sais-tu ?"_ demanda Tony, se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Sam lui offrit un sourire mystérieux avant de répondre :_ "le café, Tony. Le café..."_  
_-"On se retrouve à 19h à Georgetown ?"_  
_-"Très bien. A tout à l'heure."_  
Tony déposa une bise sur la joue de Sam avant de quitter sa chambre.  
_-"Vous pouvez sortir, mon colonel."_  
_-"Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon ?"_  
_-"Je sais que vous écoutiez avec Daniel, mais Tony est parti, sortez de votre cachette."_  
_-"On n'écoutait pas Sam..."_ tenta Daniel.  
_-"Ah et que faisiez-vous tous les deux derrière la porte, pliés en deux ? Vous vous occupiez de l'entretien des poignées de porte ?"_  
Sam se mit à rien face à la mine déconfite de ses équipiers.  
_-"C'est OK pour le dîner ?"_ finit-elle par demander.  
Ils acceptèrent l'invitation et Sam regarda le colonel. Il semblait soucieux et avait l'air de s'interroger sur Tony. Elle força un peu sa chance et testa la jalousie de son supérieur. Ils avaient été distants depuis quelque temps et le test Zatarc paraissait déjà si loin.  
_-"Tony et moi avons une relation compliquée. Nous nous connaissons depuis... toujours et il y a des hauts et des bas..."_  
_-"Comme dans toute relation longue distance"_ soupira Jack.  
_-"Je ne l'avais pas vu dans cet état depuis... sa remise de diplôme je crois. Son père n'était pas présent, j'y suis allée mais il était tellement en colère contre lui, qu'il m'a à peine remarquée."_  
_-"Il n'a pas de famille ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Comme chez moi, c'est compliqué"_ dit Sam. Jack était d'humeur de plus en plus sombre.  
_-"Mouais... en tout cas, on voit que c'est un coureur, vous devriez faire attention à vous Carter. Je pense que vous êtes tout à fait son genre de femme..."_  
_-"Et à votre avis, monsieur, c'est quoi son genre ?"_ demanda Sam, curieuse.  
_-"Vous le savez bien."_  
_-"Non, je ne le sais pas."_  
_-"Belle, blonde, intelligente..."_  
Sam rosit de plaisir en entendant ce que Jack pensait d'elle. Mais comme le colonel se renfermait encore un peu plus, elle décida de mettre un terme à son jeu. Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Jack, alors qu'il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.  
_-"Mon colonel, je l'aime, il m'aime mais il n'y a rien entre nous."_  
_-"Ça ne me regarde pas, Carter."_  
_-"Monsieur... son vrai nom n'est pas DiNozzo."_  
_-"Comment ça, Sam ?"_ demanda Daniel, essayant de ne pas fixer la main de son amie sur Jack.  
_-"Il s'appelle Anthony Jacob Carter, c'est mon jumeau."_


	5. Le jumeau

**Chapitre 5 - Le jumeau**

Jack était abasourdi par la révélation de Carter.  
_-"Un jumeau ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire Carter ?"_  
_-"Remarque Sam, l'avantage d'un jumeau c'est que tu ne risques pas d'oublier son anniversaire !"_ déclara Daniel.  
_-"Daniel, as-tu déjà vu Carter oublier un anniversaire ? Elle souhaite même celui de l'airman qui sent le chou..."_  
Sam s'installa à la table installée dans la chambre des garçons, Jack commanda des bières et du jus de fruit pendant que Daniel sortait Teal'c de sa transe. L'heure des révélations avait sonné. Jack se sentait plus léger et Sam le remarqua.  
_-"Tony et moi étions très proches étant enfants, comme beaucoup de faux-jumeaux. Mais, quand notre mère est morte, il est celui d'entre nous qui l'a le moins bien vécu. Comme Mark et moi, il blâmait notre père mais il y avait autre chose, de plus profond. Ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu, Tony était plus proche de Maman. Il détestait le côté rigoureux et militaire de Papa, lui préférant la douceur et la bonté de notre mère. Elle était plus gaie et un peu frivole. Elle l'emmenait beaucoup au cinéma, je pense que c'est de là que vient sa passion pour le septième art. A seize ans, il est parti vivre avec notre oncle, Anthony DiNozzo dit Senior, le frère de Maman. Quand il a été majeur, il a pris son nom, renouant avec les racines italiennes de notre mère."_  
_-"Mais votre mère était blonde Sam !"_ s'écria Daniel.  
Sam lui sourit et Jack dévisagea son ami. Comment savait-il ça ?  
_-"Oui mais les italiens du nord sont blonds, d'où la couleur de cheveux "blond vénitien". Enfin bref, nous avions de très bons rapports jusqu'à mon entrée dans l'Air Force. Il n'a pas compris, même quand j'ai expliqué que c'était un moyen de défier notre père. Il a cru que c'était une excuse pour suivre ses traces car nous étions plutôt proches, quand mon père n'était pas occupé à me critiquer."_  
Sam marqua une pause car le service d'étage se présenta. Jack paya les boissons. Il décapsula une bière et la donna à Sam, qui en but une gorgée immédiatement. Interrogeant Daniel du regard, il lui servit un jus, comme à Teal'c. Il prit une bière et s'installa près de Sam.  
_-"Pourquoi n'est-il pas plus proche de Mark ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Parce qu'ils ne l'étaient pas du vivant de notre mère. J'avais pensé que leur aversion commune pour Jacob les réunirait mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Tony a toujours beaucoup parlé de cinéma et Mark a toujours détesté ça."_  
_-"Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt ?"_ demanda doucement Daniel, ne voulant pas que son amie prenne ça pour un reproche.  
_-"Parce que c'est trop douloureux. Le jour où ma mère est morte, j'ai également perdu mon jumeau..."_ dit Sam, en se levant.  
Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et Jack entendit des sanglots. Il décida d'aller la réconforter, il détestait la voir comme ça.  
_-"Venez là"_ dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.  
Sam se blottit dans ses bras, son refuge en cas de problème. Elle réussit à retenir le plus gros de ses larmes, ne souhaitant pas mouiller la chemise de Jack. Doucement, Jack baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres trouvent la peau fine du cou de Sam. Celle-ci frémit de bonheur. Elle allait tourner la tête quand Daniel appela le colonel.  
_-"Jack, téléphone ! C'est le général !"_  
_-"J'arrive !"_ râla Jack, se séparant à regret de Sam, se souvenant qu'elle était sa subordonnée.  
Sam en profita pour prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements civils. Elle avait ouvert sa valise en grand sur son lit et était entourée de sa serviette de bain quand Jack entra dans sa chambre.  
_-"Oh pardon Carter !"_ dit-il en se tournant.  
_-"C'est moi, désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à fermer la porte de séparation."_  
Elle attrapa ses sous-vêtements et une tenue décontractée. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain mais laissa la porte entrouverte pour parler. Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
_-"Je vous écoute, mon colonel."_  
_-"Hammond veut qu'on classe cette affaire au plus vite, il a une mission pour nous."_  
_-"Quel genre de mission, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Du genre qu'on ne peut évoquer par téléphone, Carter."_  
Jack était agacé de l'avoir presque embrassée et de l'avoir trouvée à moitié nue dans sa chambre. Il essayait d'occulter sa présence dans la salle de bain, s'habillant.  
_-"Oui j'imagine bien, monsieur. Je voulais dire : diplomatique ou exploration ?"_  
_-"Il n'a pas précisé mais je pense à exploration. Vous connaissez mes qualités de diplomate !"_  
_-"Oui, mon colonel"_ répondit machinalement Sam.  
Elle sortit et entreprit de se maquiller sur le miroir de la chambre, plus grand que celui-ci au-dessus du lavabo. Jack la regarda faire, fasciné par ses gestes précis et gracieux. Quand elle posa son mascara sur ses cils, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, inconsciente du malaise qu'elle provoquait chez le colonel. Elle était penchée en avant, par-dessus la petite commode, laissant deviner ses fesses fermes sous son jean. Son top noir et fluide laissa apparaître son ventre plat. Jack quitta la pièce sans un mot et Sam tourna la tête vers la porte qu'il venait de passer, se demandant ce qu'il avait.

* * *

_Review ? :)_


	6. Le parfum

**Chapitre 6 - Le parfum**

Jack s'était rendu dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche froide. Il se calma sous le jet puissant. Il avait réussi à discipliner son corps quand il huma l'air. Sam avait mis du parfum, réveillant ses sens.  
_-"Carter ! Vous avez brisé le flacon ?"_ cria-t-il, à travers la pièce. "C'est pas vrai, comment veut-elle que je pense à autre chose avec ça !" pensa-t-il.  
Sam n'avait pas compris, aussi entra-t-elle dans sa chambre, le trouvant en serviette à son tour. Elle lui tourna le dos et lui demanda de répéter.  
_-"Vous avez des tonnes de parfum, ça sent jusque-là. Je vous demandais si vous aviez brisé le flacon !"_  
_-"Vu le prix qu'il coûte j'espère ne jamais le casser !"_ dit Sam en riant.  
_-"Vous aimez les parfums hors de prix ?"_  
_-"Il est français, alors oui il coûte cher mais c'est vraiment le seul qui me convienne."_  
_-"Je vois"_ maugréa Jack.  
Sam haussa les épaules, se fichant de son avis sur la question mais elle quitta la chambre, confuse à cause du baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger.

Quand Jack entra dans la chambre des garçons, après avoir traversé celle de Sam, il les trouva en grande conversation.  
_-"Il adorait "Magnum" ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Quand il était plus jeune, il ne voulait porter que des chemises hawaïennes ! Mon père était fou !"_ expliqua Sam en riant.  
Vu l'humeur du colonel quand elle l'avait quitté, elle ne lui avait pas jeté un coup d'œil à son arrivée. Elle pensa qu'il regrettait leur étreinte. Chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, il faisait machine arrière et était odieux avec elle pendant une durée aléatoire, allant de quelques heures à quelques semaines. Sam était habituée, même si parfois, elle aurait aimé le gifler pour qu'il arrête.  
_-"Qui n'a pas regardé "Magnum" ? Il faut dire que Tom Selleck avait la classe avec sa belle moustache !"_ dit Jack, avec un sourire.  
_-"S'il n'y avait eu que ça mais il avait changé le nom de nos chats pour les baptiser Zeus et Apollon..."_ soupira Sam, en pensant aux célèbres dobermans de Robin Masters.  
_-"Tu as bien dû t'amuser avec un jumeau, pendant ton enfance, Sam !"_ dit Daniel.  
_-"Hum, ça dépendait..."_  
_-"De quoi ?"_  
_-"Du programme télé..."_ dit Sam en riant.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et déclara qu'il était l'heure de partir. Jack lui donna les clefs de la voiture de location, pour qu'elle les emmène. Elle le remercia sans un regard, ni même un sourire. Jack comprit qu'elle lui faisait payer son attitude et ses remarques sur le parfum. Il soupira intérieurement.

Sam se gara sans problème à proximité du restaurant "1789", non loin de la rivière Potomac. Elle connaissait bien l'endroit puisque c'était le fief de la famille Carter avant le décès de la mère de Sam. Elle y avait dîné une fois avec Tony alors qu'elle était au Pentagone. Elle n'y avait jamais emmené personne, pas même Jonas alors qu'ils avaient été fiancés. Elle entra dans le restaurant et le patron crut voir un fantôme.  
Les clients du restaurant, eux, se demandaient avec lequel des trois elle était. C'était systématique mais ça gardait les curieux à distance : Jack et Teal'c n'étaient pas d'un abord facile et même si Daniel paraissait sympathique, il représentait néanmoins une menace. Il semblait cependant que vu leurs liens, elle était liée de près à l'un d'eux. Ce constat avait déjà frappé Jack et il savait que sous ses airs confiants, Sam aimait la protection que lui offrait leur groupe, pas besoin de passer pour une femme forte, elle se reposait sur la force de "ses hommes". Car ils étaient siens et elle était à eux, tout le monde le savait au SGC. Personne ne commettait jamais l'erreur de la bousculer dans un couloir ou de lui manquer de respect, l'ombre d'O'Neill planait au-dessus d'elle, la suivant même comme une ombre. On savait aussi qu'elle s'était affirmée à son contact et qu'il l'encourageait à faire valoir son autorité de major. Elle ne ratait personne, quand c'était justifié, d'une frappe chirurgicale et si elle ne le faisait pas, le colonel s'en chargeait pour elle. Tout le monde essayait de la contenter car un cheveu arraché ou un ongle cassé déchaînait la colère d'O'Neill, si elle lui rapportait l'incident. Certains officiers tremblaient encore de les avoir vus discuter tous les deux, leur jetant des regards conspirateurs, ils préparaient une vengeance et ces hommes attendaient qu'elle tombe, comme un couperet.  
Sam se retranchait donc derrière cette complicité aussi à l'extérieur, mais ça ne les gênait pas, ils étaient tous trois plutôt flattés que ses merveilleux sourires leur soient destinés à eux, et à personne d'autre.  
Le restaurateur fit le tour de son bar pour serrer Sam dans ses bras.  
_-"Hé beauté ! Que me veut ce plaisir ?"_  
_-"Salut Brett ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !"_  
_-"Tu es venue avec des amis ?"_  
_-"Oui, voici le colonel Jack O'Neill, le docteur Daniel Jackson et... Murray !"_  
Brett serra les mains des hommes et semble réaliser quelque chose.  
_-"C'est pour ça que Tony a appelé et demandé la table des Carter ?"_  
_-"Oui, j'en déduis qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé ?_  
_-"Non mais il ne devrait plus tarder, viens je vous conduis !"_


	7. Us et coutumes

**Chapitre 7 - Us et coutumes**

L'équipe SG1 était installée depuis quelques secondes quand Tony entra, en compagnie de Gibbs. Tout le monde se salua rapidement car ils s'étaient tous quittés peu avant. Brett distribua des cartes à tout le monde et offrit le champagne pour fêter les retrouvailles avec ses anciens clients. Sam demanda un jus de fruit pour Teal'c et celui-ci hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Gibbs et Tony avaient observé la scène en silence, surpris par les manières peu courantes de l'homme. Daniel leur expliqua qu'il venait d'une tribu reculée d'Afrique et qu'il vivait aux USA depuis sept ans, toujours imprégné de ses coutumes, auxquelles le reste de l'équipe s'était habituée.  
_-"Et que vous utilisez aussi"_ fit remarquer Gibbs.  
Les membres de SG1 se dévisagèrent car ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rendu compte de ça. Daniel sourit et demanda à Tony depuis combien de temps il travaillait au NCIS.  
_-"Quelques années, avant j'étais flic, à Baltimore au service des homicides."_  
_-"Super !"_ s'exclama Daniel, fasciné par le frère de Sam.  
Gibbs observa Jack se pencher vers Sam et lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille avant de s'excuser et de quitter la table. Tony aussi avait surpris cet échange et avait vu les joues de sa sœur se colorer. L'attention de Gibbs s'était focalisée ensuite sur son collègue. Il sentait qu'il avait une relation particulière avec la jeune femme mais il ne sentait aucune jalousie dans son regard. Brett vint prendre les commandes et quand Tony lui demanda de revenir à cause de l'absence de Jack, Sam assura qu'elle pouvait commander pour lui. Alors que le patron notait les demandes des convives, Jack revint avec un cadre entre les mains, fier de lui.  
_-"Carter ! Devinez ce que cache Brett dans le couloir qui mène aux toilettes !"_  
Sam se retourna vivement et rougit violemment.  
_-"Mon colonel !"_  
Gibbs sourit en voyant l'air enfantin sur le visage d'O'Neill mais son sourire se figea en voyant la photo. Il tendit la main et Jack lui donna le cadre. Il observa silencieusement ce qu'il tenait avant de tourner les yeux vers Tony.  
_-"Boss, je n'ai pas vraiment été honnête avec toi."_  
Gibbs le fixa de regard bleu acier, sans dire un mot, le laissant s'expliquer à son rythme.  
_-"Je ne suis pas fils unique, je ne suis même pas le fils de mon père."_  
Brett décida de repartir lancer les commandes, pensant qu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui ici.  
_-"Mon père s'appelle Jacob Carter."_  
_-"Le général Jacob Carter ?"_ demanda Gibbs, avant de tourner son attention sur Sam.  
_-"Oui, monsieur"_ répondit cette dernière._ "Vous le connaissez ?"_  
_-"De réputation, major. Mais quelle réputation !"_  
Sam baissa la tête, gênée. Puis Gibbs demanda à Tony si Samantha était sa sœur.  
_-"Oui, c'est ma jumelle Boss."_  
Plus personne n'osa parler, car cette révélation sembla aussi dure à dire par Tony qu'elle l'avait été plus tôt, par Sam. Heureusement, les entrées ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Brett reprit la photo pour la regarder aussi.  
Jacob se tenait debout derrière son épouse, les deux mains sur ses épaules. Debout près de lui, se tenait Mark, souriant malgré ses bras croisés. Sam et Tony étaient assis en tailleur aux pieds de leur mère, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les jumeaux étaient jeunes, pas plus de sept ou huit ans. Tony portait un blouson de foot, façon "Happy Days" et Sam, un tutu de ballerine.  
_-"Vous avez fait de la danse, Carter ?"_ demanda Jack, alors que lui et ses amis avaient bien vu la tenue rose bonbon de la petite fille qu'elle avait été.  
_-"Elle était douée !"_ dit Tony.  
_-"Je ne comprends pas Carter, vous êtes grande pourtant, je pensais que la danse freinait la croissance ?"_  
_-"J'ai commencé tard et à cause d'une blessure au pied, j'ai été contrainte d'arrêter, mais ça m'arrangeait !"_  
_-"Pourquoi Sam ?"_ demanda Daniel, savourant sa salade.  
_-"Parce que c'était un marché avec mon père : si je faisais un truc de fille, alors je pourrais participer au club de sciences."_  
_-"Et vous Tony, un sport ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Basket."_  
_-"Il a failli passer pro d'ailleurs" ajouta Sam, une lueur de fierté dans le regard._  
_-"Blessure au genou..."_  
_-"Ouch"_ répondit Jack.  
Tony s'adressa ensuite à Sam, sous les yeux ébahis des autres : en langue des signes. Contre toute attente, Sam sembla le gronder en utilisant ses mains et ses sourcils froncés.  
_-"Un don caché Carter ?"_  
_-"Désolée, mon colonel."_  
_-"Ce n'est rien mais je ne vous connaissais pas ce talent."_  
_-"Notre grand-mère était sourde, on a appris le langage des signes étant enfant"_ expliqua Tony._ "Mais nous ne l'avons plus vue après... Maman."_  
Jack se tourna vers Sam, ignorant ce passage de sa vie. Elle confirma d'un léger signe de tête.  
_-"Vous connaissez Papa, plus têtu qu'une bourrique. Il s'est fâché avec sa belle-mère et lui a interdit de nous revoir."_  
_-"Mais nous l'avons vu juste avant sa mort"_ ajouta Tony, tendant sa main vers Sam.  
Le cœur de Jack se serra en voyant comme elle s'y agrippait. La jalousie n'y était pour rien, il était malheureux pour elle, le souvenir de leur grand-mère semblant si présent dans leurs esprits.


	8. Une nuit magique

_Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit message ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Une nuit magique**

Le dîner se poursuivit dans une ambiance plus légère par la suite. Gibbs et Jack découvrant de nombreuses choses sur leurs bras-droits au fil des conversations. Si Jack savait que Sam aimait la vitesse et sa moto, Gibbs ignorait que cette passion touchait aussi Tony. Si Gibbs savait que Tony aimait jouer au golf, Jack ignorait que cette passion lui avait été transmise par Jacob. Laissant ensuite le frère et la sœur discuter ensemble, Jack se trouva beaucoup de points communs avec Gibbs. Ils parlèrent de leurs expériences militaires, en tout cas de celles dont ils pouvaient parler.  
_-"Vous êtes marié, Gibbs ?"_ demanda finalement Jack.  
_-"Je l'ai été. Ma première femme est morte. Je me suis remarié à plusieurs reprises après, mais ça n'a pas marché."_  
_-"Désolé"_ dit Jack.  
Daniel leva la tête et croisa le regard bleu de Gibbs.  
_-"Et vous ?"_ demanda finalement l'agent du NCIS, aux trois hommes.  
_-"Veuf"_ dit Daniel, faisant un petit signe de tête.  
_-"Idem ici"_ répondit Teal'c.  
_-"Divorcé"_ dit Jack.  
Sentant que la tension était montée d'un cran, Sam tourna la tête vers son équipe et reconnut les mines tristes des hommes. Elle tenta de changer de sujet.  
_-"Tony, est-ce que Teal'c t'a dit qu'il était fan de Star Wars ?"_  
_-"Non, il n'a pas mentionné ça"_ dit Tony, rentrant dans le jeu de sa sœur._ "Et qui est votre personnage préféré ? Moi c'est Luke."_  
_-"C'est normal"_ répondit Teal'c, recevant un drôle de regard de la part de Sam et Tony.  
-"Pourquoi ?" demanda la jeune femme. _"Moi c'est Leia..."_  
_-"C'est normal aussi, vous êtes jumeaux. Vous devez sûrement vous identifier plus facilement à des personnages précis. Et personnellement, je préfère Chewbacca."_  
_-"Vous vous identifiez donc à une boule de poils ?"_ demanda Jack, ironique.  
_-"Il est différent des autres, un peu à part. Vous, O'Neill, vous seriez Han Solo."_  
_-"Et moi ?"_ demanda Daniel, souriant.  
Son sourire s'effaça quand Teal'c déclara qu'il se rapprochait plus de C-3PO, le droïde de protocole. Tout le monde rit à la blague du jaffa.  
Après le repas, Tony leur proposa d'aller boire un verre dans un club de jazz à deux blocs et tout le monde accepta. Sam rendit les clefs de la voiture de location à Jack, pour qu'il conduise en rentrant. Cependant, après quelques morceaux très agréables, Jack proposa de rentrer, voyant Sam piquer du nez. La journée avait été riche en émotions fortes pour elle. Il avait vu Tony la couver du regard, quand il pensait que personne ne l'observait.  
Quand SG1 quitta le bar, Gibbs surprit l'air triste de son agent et il lui proposa de dormir chez lui. Tony accepta, il connaissait bien la maison puisque son boss l'avait hébergé quand ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble. Malgré leurs caractères si différents, les deux hommes s'entendaient bien et Gibbs savait que Tony aimait sa liberté mais supportait mal la solitude.  
Sam, quant à elle, s'était endormie dans la voiture et Jack décida de la porter jusqu'à son lit. Daniel ouvrait les portes sur leur passage. Les hommes se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit dans un silence quasi religieux. Jack entreprit de retirer les chaussures et les chaussettes de Sam, pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise mais elle s'éveilla quand il la recouvrit du drap. Elle attrapa son poignet et l'implora de rester.  
_-"Carter, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."_  
_-"Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir..."_  
Jack usa de tout son self-control acquis pendant des années d'un entrainement militaire rigoureux pour discipliner son corps. Il retira son jean, conserva son t-shirt et son caleçon avant de se glisser dans le lit de sa subordonnée. Elle s'était mise à l'aise et Jack essayait de ne pas y penser, surtout quand elle se colla, dos à lui. Elle s'endormit rapidement grâce à la présence bienveillante du colonel.  
Elle avait dû faire des cauchemars car elle remua dans son sommeil, réveillant Jack qui ne dormait que d'un œil. Il raffermit sa prise sur elle pour la calmer, il caressa ses cheveux de sa main libre et murmurait des mots doux à son oreille. Sa technique fonctionna à chaque fois. Au petit matin, ils se réveillèrent et Sam se tourna pour lui sourire. Jack sentait une raideur dans son corps et murmura des excuses à la jeune femme. Elle s'était écartée justement car elle l'avait sentie.  
_-"Ne vous excusez pas, c'est normal."_  
Jack grogna en guise de réponse mais le sourire franc de Sam le rassura.  
_-"Bien dormi ?"_  
_-"Vous avez gigoté toute la nuit"_ dit Jack et ça sonna plus comme un reproche que comme un constat.  
_-"Désolée"_ dit Sam, en voulant se lever.  
Jack la rattrapa par le bras et la serra contre lui. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.  
_-"J'aime veiller sur votre sommeil, Carter."_  
La jeune femme soupira de bonheur et posa sa main sur le torse de Jack. Ils profitèrent de l'instant présent, avant que Daniel ne frappe à la porte de communication.  
_-"Le petit déjeuner de madame est servi !"_ dit-il, gaiement.  
_-"J'arrive !"_


	9. Un café peut tout changer

**Chapitre 9 - Un café peut tout changer**

Sam se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors que Jack faisait pareil, mais de son côté. Il avait adoré dormir près d'elle mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire : reprendre ses distances avec elle avant qu'ils ne finissent devant la cour martiale. Il refusait de sacrifier la brillante carrière de Carter sur l'autel de ses sentiments. Il ignorait qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait et comme ils refusaient de parler ouvertement de leurs sentiments, ils ne le sauraient probablement jamais. Jack retrouva Sam et les garçons dans la grande chambre, pour le petit-déjeuner.  
Daniel observa ses deux amis face à lui. Jack ne parlait pas et évitait de regarder Sam. Il y avait une sorte de gêne entre eux. Teal'c les observait aussi de son côté.  
_-"O'Neill, vous semblez dans une mauvaise lune"_ dit le jaffa peu après.  
_-"Mal luné, T. Et non, je vais bien merci"_ répondit Jack, sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

A l'heure convenue, SG1 quitta l'hôtel en tenues civiles, pour retrouver Gibbs et son équipe. Jack n'avait plus adressé la parole à Sam depuis leur réveil et elle ne comprenait pas son soudain changement d'humeur. Elle commençait à se demander si son supérieur ne s'était pas attendu à plus venant d'elle. Même si elle avait effectivement pensé à faire l'amour avec lui, elle avait enfoui ce désir sous des couches d'honneur, de sens du devoir militaire et autres protocoles.  
Quand Jack se gara près de la scène de crime, les lieux étaient bouclés et grouillaient de flics. Même en montrant leurs papiers, ils ne purent pas passer. Jack commença à s'énerver et s'en serait pris verbalement à Sam, si Gibbs n'était pas intervenu. Sam sentait qu'il lui reprochait presque d'être coincé dehors, comme si la faute lui incombait personnellement.  
Le policier leva le cordon jaune et les invita à rejoindre les hommes du NCIS. Les deux équipes se saluèrent et Tony invita SG1 à se servir car il avait prévu du café pour tout le monde, à l'arrière de la camionnette du NCIS.  
Sam prépara un gobelet qu'elle tendit à Jack.  
_-"Merci Carter mais je suis encore assez grand pour me servir seul !"_  
Sam resta interdite une seconde avant de quitter les lieux. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son frère.  
_-"Jack, tu es obligé d'être comme ça avec Sam ?"_  
_-"Quoi ?"_ cria Jack.  
_-"Le major Carter faisait preuve d'une infinie gentillesse à votre égard et de respect aussi."_  
_-"Elle n'a pas à me préparer mon café !"_  
_-"Elle le faisait pour nous tous, O'Neill"_ dit Teal'c, désignant les trois gobelets vides, posés devant eux.  
_-"Elle t'a servi en premier car tu es son supérieur. Je ne te comprends pas parfois, Jack !"_ cracha Daniel, le poussant pour accéder aux boissons chaudes.  
Il prépara un café pour Sam, Teal'c et lui. Il rejoignit Sam et Tony, donnant à son amie une tasse chaude. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, alors qu'elle parlait du dossier avec Tony.  
_-"Sam, tu vas bien ?"_ demanda Tony, inquiet de l'attitude protectrice de Daniel, envers sa sœur.  
_-"Oui, je te remercie."_  
_-"Le colonel est d'une humeur massacrante ce matin"_ avoua Daniel.  
_-"Et comme tout bon militaire qui se respecte, il le fait payer à son second ?"_  
La question sonna plus comme une affirmation et Sam ne répondit rien, elle avala une gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance. Elle tourna la tête et observa la scène sous ses yeux : Teal'c était avec Ziva et Tim. Il les aidait à collecter des indices. Il était minutieux, malgré sa carrure. Le colonel O'Neill, lui, était en grande conversation avec Gibbs.  
Tony se chargeait des photos de la scène. Ici aussi, ils étaient professionnels, chacun connaissait son rôle.  
_-"Gibbs va aller interroger les voisins, avec votre colonel je pense"_ expliqua Tony.  
Daniel était sidéré par la relation quasi-fusionelle entre les faux jumeaux. Lui-même observait Sam et essayait de déchiffrer son visage pour tenter de comprendre à quoi elle pensait alors que Tony avait immédiatement saisi. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Pour un peu, Daniel aurait pu être jaloux.

Le reste se passa très vite : Jack et Gibbs avait quitté la partie protégée par le cordon de police pour interroger les gens qui quartier, sans succès. Après avoir obtenu la même réponse de tout le voisinage, les deux hommes décidèrent de retourner auprès de leurs agents. Jack avait craint que Gibbs ne lui pose des questions sur son comportement envers Sam mais il n'en fit rien. Jack ne connaissait pas assez Gibbs pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas plus que lui les conversations d'ordre personnel et qu'il ne se mêlait pas de la vie des autres, surtout des inconnus. Jack pensait à Sam quand des détonations se firent entendre, venant de la scène de crime. Poussés par un même instinct, les deux hommes dégainèrent leurs armes et se mirent à couvert, avant de rejoindre leurs équipiers.


	10. Au revoir, Daniel

**Chapitre 10 - Au revoir, Daniel**

Des sirènes se faisaient entendre au loin et Sam émergea d'un brouillard épais. Elle sentait un corps sur le sien, celui d'un homme probablement. Tony, reconnut-elle au parfum.  
_-"Sam, tout va bien ?"_  
_-"Je ne peux plus respirer."_  
_-"Tu es blessée ?"_ demanda Tony, paniqué.  
_-"Non, tu es... un peu lourd."_  
Tony se leva et l'aida à en faire de même.  
_-"Merci !"_ dit Sam, avant de voir un corps sans connaissance plus loin.  
Elle hurla et courut vers l'homme.  
_-"Daniel ! Non !"_  
Tony s'accroupit près d'elle et la regarda prendre les choses en main. Il pointa son arme sur sa droite, là où il avait repéré un mouvement. Il baissa le bras en reconnaissant Teal'c, Ziva et Tim.  
_-"Major Carter ?"_ demanda Teal'c.  
Sam ne répondit pas, mais essuya les larmes sur son visage, déposant du sang sur ses joues.  
_-"Trouvez-moi un tissu pour comprimer la plaie !"_  
Sans réfléchir, Teal'c lui tendit sa veste. Elle prit le vêtement et les mains de son ami. Elle posa le tout sur la plaie béante de l'abdomen et lui demanda de comprimer. Elle posa ses doigts sur le cou de Daniel, à la recherche de la carotide mais ne sentit rien. Refusant de se laisser aller à la panique, elle commença un massage cardiaque.  
_-"Pas cette année, Danny ! Je t'interdis de mourir dans mes bras !"_  
Elle alterna le massage avec du bouche-à-bouche, gestes que Janet lui avait enseignés. Ziva avait appelé une ambulance et se chargea de sécuriser le périmètre avec Tim. Tony couvrait les autres. Sam entendit à peine Jack et Gibbs arriver sur les lieux, trop occupée à garder Daniel en vie.  
Tony leur fit un bref résumé de la situation : ils n'avaient rien vu, ni entendu. Jack observa Sam. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, tombant sur Daniel. Son pouls sembla avoir repris car elle arrêta le massage. Elle caressa le front de son ami, lui parlant doucement, pour le garder conscient, il avait rouvert les yeux. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent rapidement et chargèrent le blessé à l'arrière de leur camion. Gibbs leur avait attribué une escorte policière pour emmener le jeune homme à l'hôpital naval de Bethesda, le plus rapidement possible. Sam avait voulu partir avec eux, mais Teal'c l'en empêcha.  
_-"Vous avez fait votre maximum pour préserver sa vie, laissez les médecins prendre soin de lui."_  
Elle se serra contre le jaffa, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Tony allait parler mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Jack, le visage fermé. Une aura de fureur l'entourait.  
_-"Carter ! Au rapport !"_ cracha-t-il.  
Sam quitta l'étreinte rassurante de Teal'c et se mit au garde-à-vous. Jack vint se poster devant elle, lui demandant de s'expliquer sur l'état de Daniel.  
_-"Je... Je ne sais pas, monsieur"_ balbutia Sam. _"J'ai entendu des coups de feu, puis c'est le trou noir. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, Daniel était étendu là."_  
_-"Combien de fois ai-je dit de faire attention à Daniel ?"_  
Jack était hors de lui et Sam, baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Daniel, Jack le lui confirma. Il lui jeta les clefs de la voiture et Tony salua les réflexes de sa soeur. Il avait voulu prendre sa défense, il fit un mouvement en avant mais le regard de son propre supérieur l'en dissuada. Les affaires militaires ne le concernaient pas, frère ou pas.  
_-"Major, vous allez rentrer à l'hôtel vous doucher et vous changer. Je vous rejoins plus tard pour faire le point sur cette histoire."_  
_-"Je suis consignée à l'hôtel, monsieur ?"_  
_-"Oui major ! Hors de ma vue, tout de suite !"_  
_-"Oui, mon colonel."_  
La jeune femme quitta les lieux, la tête haute, réprimant ses larmes. Elle refusait de se laisser aller devant d'autres personnes. Elle avait assez honte des remontrances du colonel à son égard, elle n'allait pas y ajouter son mélodrame personnel. Elle était déjà loin quand Teal'c s'en prit verbalement à Jack, lui demandant ce que c'était que cette scène.  
_-"C'est de la discipline, Teal'c. Plus que quiconque, je pensais que vous compreniez cela !"_  
_-"Ceci n'est pas de la discipline, c'est de la vengeance et de la couardise ! Vous vous en prenez à elle alors que je suis aussi responsable qu'elle de la sécurité de Daniel Jackson sur le terrain."_  
L'équipe du NCIS assistait à la petite scène, peinant à croire que le colonel se laissait parler sur ce ton par Teal'c, aussi impressionnant soit-il.  
_-"Teal'c, je tolère beaucoup de choses de la part de Carter, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !"_  
_-"Vous ne tolérez rien du major Carter. Au contraire, vous lui en demandez toujours plus. Elle doit fournir plus d'efforts que les autres pour vous satisfaire et pourtant, vous ne la remerciez jamais ni ne la complimentez !"_  
Jack voulait répondre mais Teal'c avait frappé fort. Le jaffa continua :_ "Elle obéit toujours en silence et passe la plupart de ses nuits en mission à trouver les solutions que vous exigez d'elle. Elle dort à peine et quand elle est à la base, elle travaille sur ses autres projets, que vous venez perturber avec vos jeux stupides. Je ne dis rien tant qu'elle accepte ou que vos demandes sont raisonnables mais là, vous allez trop loin O'Neill !"_  
Teal'c se tourna et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Gibbs. Ce dernier résista à la tentation de faire un pas en arrière, ce que ses équipiers firent en voyant l'air décidé de l'homme.  
_-"Agent Gibbs, voudriez-vous me conduire auprès de Daniel Jackson ? Je ne connais pas ce lieu que vous appelez Bethesda."_  
Gibbs donna ses clefs de voiture à Tim et lui demanda de conduire Teal'c auprès de son ami.


	11. A court de mots

**Chapitre 11 - A court de mots**

Jack passa le reste de la matinée à essayer de trouver la position du tireur ainsi que des indices sur son identité. Tony avait pris de nouvelles photos pendant que Ziva collectait des indices, pour Abby. Gibbs mit fin à leurs recherches et proposa d'aller déjeuner. Jack refusa car il devait aller voir Carter, puis prendre des nouvelles de Daniel. Rendez-vous fut pris pour la fin d'après-midi, dans les locaux du NCIS.

Ziva attrapa Tony doucement par le bras.  
_-"Ça va Tony ?"_ demanda-t-elle.  
Elle avait surpris le geste de Tony quand il avait voulu s'avancer vers Sam, pendant la petite scène du colonel. Elle se sentait mal pour la jeune femme.  
_-"Oui, merci. Et toi ?"_ demanda Tony, surpris.  
_-"Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à elle..."_  
_-"Ziva, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois"_ soupira Tony.  
Lui-même partageait une drôle de relation avec sa collègue. Il ne savait pas non plus sur quel pied danser, tout comme sa sœur et son colonel.  
_-"Ta vie privée ne me regarde pas, mais fais attention. Son supérieur ne semble pas être un homme facile. Il est à la fois surprotecteur avec elle et très sévère. J'ignore ce qui se passe entre eux mais il risque de ne pas voir ton intrusion d'un bon œil."_  
Ziva avait visé juste mais elle se trompait sur la nature de sa relation avec Sam. Tony lui fit son sourire ravageur.

Jack entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et frappa à la porte de séparation. Sam ouvrit après quelques instants et Jack remarqua ses yeux rouges et sa tenue propre.  
_-"Mon colonel"_ salua-t-elle, au garde-à-vous.  
_-"Repos Carter"_ dit Jack, en soupirant, s'en voulant à lui-même.  
_-"Merci, monsieur"_ répondit-elle, en tournant les talons.  
Jack la suivit et la regarda entrer dans la salle de bain, pour rincer son chemisier blanc.  
_-"Pourquoi ne le donnez-vous pas à la blanchisserie de l'hôtel ?"_  
_-"Le sang se lave à l'eau froide, donc je le rince avant de leur donner."_  
_-"Carter, vous n'êtes pas responsable pour Daniel. Je n'aurais pas dû insinuer que c'était votre faute."_  
Sam ne dit rien et ne se tourna pas non plus. Le silence s'installa alors que Sam lavait toujours ses affaires. Jack semblait vouloir parler mais Sam n'était pas décidée à lui pardonner si facilement son comportement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de reproches directs car il restait son supérieur mais elle savait comment lui faire payer.  
_-"Carter, est-ce que je vous en demande trop ?"_  
_-"Pardon, monsieur ?"_  
Cette fois, Sam se retourna, laissant tremper sa chemise dans le lavabo. Elle attrapa une serviette pour se sécher les mains.  
_-"C'est quelque chose que Teal'c a dit. Ça et aussi que je ne vous remerciais jamais. C'est vrai ?"_  
_-"Vous n'avez pas à le faire, je suis votre subordonnée. J'obéis aux ordres, je n'ai pas à attendre de remerciements."_  
_-"Et pour le reste ?"_  
_-"Monsieur, permission de parler franchement ?"_  
_-"Carter, pas la peine de demander."_  
_-"Tout le monde semble penser que j'ai des solutions à tout, le général Hammond et vous y compris. Quand la Porte ne fonctionne pas, tout le monde est en effervescence, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et là, tout le monde déserte, comme si j'avais une solution miracle à chaque chose. Alors oui, je suis obligée de repousser mes propres limites toujours plus loin, pour vous satisfaire. De quoi aurions-nous l'air ?"_  
_-"Que voulez-vous dire ?"_  
_-"Mon colonel, vous avez mis la barre tellement haut que je ne veux pas vous décevoir et encore moins faillir à notre réputation. SG1 est portée en haute estime par nos pairs mais aussi par d'autres civilisations. Ne pas vous satisfaire, **vous**, reviendrait à admettre que nous sommes faibles... Que je suis faible."_  
_-"Quoi ? Mais..."_  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sam avait coupé la parole de Jack, sans l'interrompre. Il était littéralement à court de mots et même de pensées. Sam savait qu'il ne s'excuserait pas, il n'avait pas à le faire étant colonel de l'Air Force mais les expressions qui passaient sur son visage, et qu'il n'arrivait à pas à cacher, étaient sans prix. Il réussit finalement à dompter ses émotions et à prendre une voix calme et détachée.  
_-"Vous êtes le meilleur second que je n'ai jamais eu. Vous avez une grande carrière devant vous et même si je ne le dis pas assez souvent à votre goût, je suis fier de vous."_  
Ce fut au tour de Sam de rester sans voix.  
_-"Merci monsieur"_ finit-elle par dire.  
_-"On va voir Daniel ?"_ proposa le colonel, pour changer de sujet.  
Sam se demanda comment Jack était rentré à l'hôtel mais ne lui posa pas la question, elle lui donna les clefs de leur voiture de location. La jeune femme était ballottée entre des sentiments contradictoires et devait les classer dans son esprit afin d'y voir plus clair. Jack comprenait son esprit analytique, à défaut de le percer à jour, et la laissa réfléchir en silence.


	12. Daniel Jackson

**Chapitre 12 - Daniel Jackson**

Le portable de Sam sonna et elle décrocha pendant que Jack suivait les indications du GPS.  
_-"Carter."_  
_-"Salut c'est Tony, mon collègue McGee cherche à te joindre, Teal'c souhaite te parler."_  
_-"Tu peux me donner son numéro ?"_  
Tony communiqua donc les coordonnées de Tim à Sam, pour qu'elle l'appelle.  
_-"Sam, ça va ?"_ demanda son frère, inquiet suite aux remontrances du colonel.  
_-"Oui Tony, ça va merci."_  
_-"Il est dur ton chef, je trouve. Je ne m'en suis pas mêlé car je me souviens ce que Papa nous disait sur le comportement des proches d'un officier, en présence de ses pairs... Mais je lui conseille de ne jamais refaire son petit numéro devant moi, je pourrais ne pas être aussi conciliant. Et visiblement, Teal'c non plus."_  
Sam soupira :_ "Tony..."_  
_-"Je sais Sammy, mais ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça."_  
_-"Comme ça quoi, Tony ?"_  
_-"Soumise, docile et obéissante..."_ dit Tony d'une voix lasse.  
C'était justement à cause de cela qu'il s'était toujours révolté contre l'armée, il ne supportait pas le cadre formel de l'Air Force et ses règles aussi stupides qu'inutiles, selon lui.  
_-"Tony, tu es un électron libre, tu es un claustrophobe de l'existence et je respecte cela mais ne dis jamais plus que je suis soumise et docile ! Jamais !"_  
Sam pouvait presque l'entendre avaler sa salive au téléphone.  
_-"Je suis docteur en astrophysique théorique et major dans l'Air Force, alors oui je suis les ordres et oui je me fais engueuler par mes supérieurs mais tu ignores tout de nos missions et de ce que nous risquons chaque jour que Dieu fait ! Nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres pour rester en vie et j'ai commis une erreur en n'étant pas plus vigilante ! Si quelque chose devait arriver à Daniel, je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours !"_  
Sur ce, elle raccrocha le téléphone. Elle retenait sa rage aussi bien que ses larmes, menaçant de rompre le barrage de ses cils. Elle serrait la main autour de son téléphone et avait posé son front en arrière, sur l'appuie-tête, les yeux clos. Sa main libre se posa son crâne et elle ne sentit pas la voiture ralentir pour s'arrêter finalement. Jack inspira doucement, comme pour l'aider à se calmer. Il l'attira à lui, pour la réconforter. Il s'était juré de bannir tous les contacts physiques avec elle, depuis la nuit dernière, même les plus anodins mais sa volonté s'effilochait quand il la voyait dans cet état. Sam se laissa bercer, profitant de la proximité offerte par Jack. Elle savait que ça ne durerait pas et qu'il serait froid et distant les jours à venir suite à cet échange. Elle avait déjà forcé sa chance la nuit précédente, elle était soudain lasse de ce petit jeu. Jamais la vie ne lui avait paru si injuste. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son officier supérieur ? Et lui d'elle ? Pourquoi était-elle trop lâche pour démissionner afin de vivre son histoire d'amour avec lui ? Elle était comme paralysée par la peur de l'inconnu et cette situation, bien qu'inconfortable était stable.

_-"Daniel va s'en remettre c'est un battant et quoi qu'il arrive, rien n'est de votre faute, Carter."_  
Sam savait que si elle parlait, elle allait se mettre à pleurer.  
_-"Si quelqu'un doit être tenu pour responsable, c'est moi. Je suis le chef d'équipe, c'est à moi de veiller sur vous trois."_  
_-"Vous savez que Teal'c peut veiller sur lui-même..."_ dit Sam, en reniflant discrètement.  
_-"Alors disons que je dois veiller sur Daniel et vous"_ dit Jack, en souriant et caressant les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme, qui allait répliquer.  
Il rompit le contact quand une voiture de police s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Jack montra ses papiers et l'agent leur demanda de dégager la voie.

Jack se gara sur le parking des visiteurs et Sam le guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle avait eu Tim au téléphone et elle savait dans quelle chambre se trouvait leur ami. L'agent McGee attendait dans le couloir, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches.  
_-"Colonel, major"_ salua timidement le jeune homme, se redressant.  
_-"Comment va-t-il, agent McGee ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Votre ami Teal'c est avec lui depuis qu'il est remonté du bloc."_  
_-"Merci agent McGee, vous pouvez y aller."_  
_-"Mes ordres sont de rester avec vous, colonel."_  
Jack hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Sam.  
_-"Daniel !"_ s'écria cette dernière en entrant dans la chambre.  
_-"Salut Sam !"_ dit-il avec un faible sourire.  
Teal'c se leva pour accueillir Sam mais tourna la tête quand Jack s'approcha. Daniel les regarda tous, tour à tour, ne comprenant pas le problème.  
_-"Que se passe-t-il, les amis ?"_  
_-"Mais rien Danny, j'étais inquiète pour toi !"_  
_-"Le colonel O'Neill a reproché au major Carter votre blessure"_ annonça Teal'c, sans remords.  
_-"Jack !"_ gronda Daniel.  
_-"C'est bon Daniel, laisse tomber_" dit doucement Sam, mettant une main sur le bras de Daniel.  
L'archéologue grommela quelque chose mais le regard suppliant de Sam le dissuada d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils discutèrent un moment de son état de santé avant que le médecin ne mette tout le monde à la porte. Tim raccompagna Teal'c au Navy Yard, suivi par Jack et Sam dans la voiture de location.


	13. Règle N6

_Merci pour les reviews, surtout celui de mon invité mystère ;) Oui Teal'c aussi peut en vouloir à Jack, une fois n'est pas coutume XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Règle N°6 : ne jamais faire de supposition**

Quand ils arrivèrent au Navy Yard, Tony serra Sam fort dans ses bras. Pas besoin pour les jumeaux de se parler pour savoir qu'ils s'excusaient l'un l'autre d'avoir haussé le ton. Ziva jeta un regard en biais à la scène et Jack nota la lueur de jalousie dans les yeux de la jeune femme, seule preuve tangible de son affection pour son collègue. Il sourit car il se dit que pour un intervenant extérieur, il devait aussi avoir ce visage-là quand il regardait Sam dans les bras d'un rival potentiel.  
_-"Comment va le docteur Jackson ?"_ lui demanda Gibbs.  
_-"Mieux que son état ne le laissait penser sur place. Carter a arrêté l'hémorragie à temps pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang. Le chirurgien a dû enlever une petite partie des intestins mais il devrait s'en remettre assez bien"_ répondit Jack.  
Ils s'écartèrent un peu et Gibbs poursuivit : _" Et elle ?"_  
_-"Carter va bien, elle a eu peur, tour comme moi mais elle est rassurée depuis qu'elle l'a vu. Daniel est comme un second, mince, un troisième frère pour elle."_  
SG1 et l'équipe de Gibbs étudièrent tout ce qui touchait à l'affaire.

Jack et Gibbs avaient rejoint la salle d'autopsie, attendant les premières conclusions du docteur Donald "Ducky" Mallard.  
_-"Ne le laissez pas vous embrouiller avec ses anecdotes. Je l'adore mais on ne peut plus l'arrêter quand il est lancé"_ avait annoncé Gibbs dans l'ascenseur.  
Jack sourit et suivit l'homme aux cheveux blancs dans la pièce aseptisée.  
_-"Ducky, je te présente le colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force."_  
_-"Enchanté colonel"_ avait répondu Ducky, évitant soigneusement la main de Jack tenue vers lui.  
Jack se rendit compte que le médecin portait encore ses gants, pleins de sang. Gibbs demanda à son vieil ami ce qu'il pensait de la mort du lieutenant.  
_-"Si je n'avais pas disséqué moi-même son corps, je dirais qu'il n'est pas mort."_  
_-"Pardon ?"_ avaient lancé les deux hommes face à lui.  
_-"Je ne trouve aucune cause de décès sur ce jeune homme. Bien sûr, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il soit bel et bien mort, j'ignore juste comment mais ce n'est pas ce qui me gêne le plus."_  
Face aux mines interrogatives des deux hommes, Ducky s'expliqua.  
_-"J'ai trouvé un squelette inconnu, faisant penser à un serpent, à la base de la nuque mais c'est vraiment étrange."_  
Suite au dernier mot du médecin, Gibbs tourna la tête vers Jack, l'interrogeant du regard.  
_-"Faites venir Carter !"_ ordonna Jack.  
Gibbs appela le labo d'Abby car il savait que les deux jeunes femmes étaient ensemble.

Sam était partie avec la technicienne pour étudier les prélèvements de la scène de crime ainsi que les photos prises par Tony. Comme aucun logiciel de leur connaissance ne leur convenait pour comparer l'avant/après fusillade, elles décidèrent de créer le leur. Avec leurs talents conjugués, elles mirent au point un logiciel capable de faire ressortir les éléments n'appartenant qu'à la seconde scène de crime, là où Daniel avait été blessé. Abby babillait de son côté et Sam écoutait d'une oreille polie, trop concentrée pour entretenir une conversation.  
_-"Vous connaissez Tony depuis longtemps ?"_  
_-"Depuis toujours."_  
La réponse sembla plaire à la technicienne, car elle hocha la tête une fois. Un des appareils d'Abby se mit à sonner et Sam se tourna pour l'observer. Elle était étrangement rassurante, malgré ses vêtements de style gothique et ses chaussures plateforme. Sam devait cependant admettre que cette femme était d'une grande intelligence et malgré ses fantaisies, elle semblait être une grande professionnelle.  
_-"Tiens c'est étrange ça !"_  
_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda Sam, venant lire le rapport avec Abby.  
_-"Ziva a collecté un résidu protéinique inconnu sur la première scène de crime. La machine a mis du temps à me donner ce résultat, j'ai élargi la recherche..."_  
Sam arracha presque la feuille des mains de la jeune femme. Elle grimaça quand le téléphone du labo sonna.

Teal'c était resté dans l'open space, en compagnie de Tony et de Tim, qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Ils lui faisaient penser à Daniel et Jack. Tim avait triangulé la position du tireur, grâce aux indications de Teal'c ainsi que grâce aux photos prises par Tony. Il avait cherché les titres de propriété de l'immeuble abandonné, d'où provenaient les coups de feu.  
_-"L'immeuble appartient à un homme d'affaires originaire d'Irak, Barakat Abd-al-Malik, d'après le dossier."_  
_-"Que fait-il ?"_ demanda Tony.  
_-"On ne sait que peu de choses sur cet homme, c'est comme s'il n'existait qu'à travers ce document"_ expliqua Tim.  
_-"Tu penses que c'est bidon tout ça, McGeek ?"_  
_-"En tout cas, c'est louche car on n'a rien de rien sur lui..."_ soupira le jeune agent.  
Teal'c regardait les photos défiler sur l'écran plat, proche du bureau de Gibbs.  
_-"Agent McGee, vous voulez bien remettre une photo de la scène de crime avant la fusillade ?"_ demanda la voix grave de Teal'c.  
Saisissant la télécommande, Tim obéit. Il fit défiler les photos jusqu'à ce que le jaffa l'arrête. Il semblait perplexe et leva les sourcils, de stupeur.  
_-"Conduisez-moi auprès de l'agent Gibbs, je vous prie"_ dit Teal'c, se tournant vers Tony.  
Bien que surpris, les deux agents conduisirent Teal'c en salle d'autopsie mais ils ne trouvèrent que Ducky. Celui-ci sembla impressionné par l'imposante carrure du jaffa mais ne fit aucun commentaire. L'homme se plia en deux face au vieux médecin, en signe de respect. Ducky lui rendit la politesse avant d'annoncer que le colonel O'Neill et l'agent Gibbs avaient quitté les lieux précipitamment, pour aller voir Abby.


	14. MTAC

**Chapitre 14 - MTAC**

Quand les trois hommes arrivèrent au labo de la scientifique, elle était seule.  
_-"Ils sont tous partis voir Ducky, en bas"_ annonça la jeune femme.  
_-"Mais on en vient, Abby !"_ dit Tony, un peu agacé par la situation.  
_-"Le colonel et le major ont parlé entre eux un instant avant de décider de retourner voir Ducky. Vous avez dû vous croiser !"_  
_-"Ouais comme dans un épisode de Scooby-Doo !"_ grogna Tony. _"Appelle en bas et demande-leur de ne pas bouger, on les rejoint !"_  
Tim soupira en secouant la tête. Il laissa Teal'c suivre Tony avant de suivre leurs pas. Se tournant rapidement, Teal'c surprit Tim déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Abby. Il sourit discrètement mais garda ça pour lui.  
_-"Agent DiNozzo, qu'est-ce que "Scooby-Doo" ?"_ demanda Teal'c dans l'ascenseur.  
_-"C'est une série d'animation qui tire son nom de son personnage principal, un grand chien danois sympathique, gourmand et peureux. Il fait équipe avec des humains. Les héros résolvent des mystères. Oh c'est génial, vous devriez demander à Sam qu'elle vous montre !"_  
_-"Je le ferais, merci agent DiNozzo."_  
_-"C'est sérieux ? Vous ne connaissez pas Scoody-Doo ?"_  
_-"Non agent McGee. Je n'ai découvert votre culture qu'à mon arrivée ici."_  
_-"Il s'est bien rattrapé depuis, il est fan de "Star Wars", hein McGee-WanKenobi !"_ dit Tony, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du jaffa.  
Vu le regard que Teal'c lança à cette main, Tony l'enleva avant de dire : _"C'était trop la main là peut-être."_  
_-"Je passerais là-dessus car vous êtes le frère du major Carter."_  
_-"Quoi ?"_ demanda Tim.  
_-"McBavard, tu la boucles !"_ gronda Tony.  
_-"Excusez-moi agent DiNozzo, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras."_

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Ziva avait rejoint le groupe et regarda Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait tendu alors que McGee avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Ziva détestait quand il faisait cette tête car ça voulait dire "Je sais quelque chose que vous ignorez."  
Teal'c se dirigea vers Jack, d'un pas décidé.  
_-"O'Neill, nous avons un problème !"_  
_-"Si vous sous-entendez du genre serpent et compagnie, on sait."_  
Teal'c tourna la tête vers Sam, pour qu'elle confirme.  
_-"Chacun de notre côté, nous avons découvert des indices menant à un... serpent !"_  
Elle montra à Teal'c la radio des cervicales du lieutenant, la forme du Goa'uld était visible. Le jaffa réprima un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
_-"Vous voulez bien vous expliquer tous les trois ?"_ ordonna Gibbs.  
_-"Pas ici"_ dit calmement Jack. _"Le MTAC ?"_  
Gibbs invita tout le monde à suivre, Ducky y compris. Il appela Abby en chemin et c'est une salle sécurisée bien remplie qui observa Jack, Sam et Teal'c debout face à eux.  
_-"Le mieux placé pour vous parler de tout ça serait Daniel mais bon... Je vais faire simple et concis. Pour les questions techniques, voyez avec Carter."_  
Sam fit un petit sourire en coin et Jack reprit la parole.  
_-"Nous avons découvert un objet, la Porte des étoiles, permettant de voyager dans l'espace à une vitesse folle. Nous avons découvert ces faux-dieux, appelés Goa'uld et nous les combattons. Ils utilisent des hôtes humains et réduisent des peuples entier en esclavage, à travers la galaxie. La Porte des étoiles a été fermé par Râ il y a bien longtemps mais certains se sont cachés sur Terre. Nous pensons en tout cas que la mort du lieutenant est liée à un Goa'uld mais nous ignorons qui."_  
_-"C'est une blague, c'est ça ?"_ demanda Tony, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions, cherchant une caméra cachée.  
_-"Non Tony, c'est réel. C'est ce que nous combattons depuis sept ans. C'est une menace plus importante que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Ils sont dangereux"_ dit Sam.  
_-"Et fourbes"_ ajouta Teal'c.  
_-"Avant toute chose, on doit savoir qui est-ce et où il est passé. Ensuite, on verra"_ dit Jack.  
_-"J'ai vu une poterie sur les premières photos, O'Neill."_  
_-"Très bien, demain matin on les amènera à Daniel, qu'il y jette un œil."_  
Jack sentait que les gens en face de lui avaient des tonnes de questions mais il n'avait pas le courage de répondre à tout ça. Il proposa de se séparer là pour aujourd'hui et que chacun prenne du repos.  
_-"Si la ligne est sécurisée, je souhaiterais appeler le général Hammond"_ demanda Jack à Gibbs.  
Celui-ci fit signe à McGee de le mettre en relation avec le SGC. Après quelques minutes chaotiques et un appel à Harriman, le visage d'Hammond s'afficha sur l'écran géant de la salle.  
_-"Vous êtes toujours aussi séduisant, mon général !"_ dit Jack, faisant pouffer Sam.  
_-"Colonel"_ gronda gentiment le général.  
_-"Daniel est sorti d'affaire mais il va rester à Bethesda un moment."_  
_-"Voulez-vous que je le fasse transférer au SGC ?"_  
_-"Non, je préfère l'avoir à portée de main car la présence Goa'uld se confirme, monsieur."_  
_-"Vous vous êtes donc servi des autorisations présidentielles pour mettre ces personnes au courant ?"_ demanda Hammond, désignant le groupe dans le dos de Jack.  
Jack se tourna brièvement pour les observer avant de revenir vers Hammond.  
_-"Oui monsieur, pas le choix. Sauf qu'on ignore tout de notre ennemi."_  
_-"Très bien, je vais contacter la Tok'ra."_  
_-"Je doute que ça soit une bonne idée, monsieur"_ dit prudemment Sam.  
_-"Et pourquoi cela major ?"_


	15. Un peu d'air frais

**Chapitre 15 - Un peu d'air frais**

Jack coupa court à la conversation, empêchant Carter de s'expliquer. Le colonel doutait que le général s'intéresse aux problèmes de famille de sa subordonnée. Gibbs fit signe à McGee de couper la communication. Les questions se bousculèrent et SG1 tenta d'y répondre au mieux. Gibbs jeta un coup d'oeil à son poignet gauche.  
_-"Jolie montre"_ fit remarquer Jack, montrant du doigt le bracelet orange.  
Gibbs lui fit un sourire en coin.  
_-"Peu esthétique mais solide et pratique."_  
_-"Et si on sortait boire un verre ?"_ proposa Tony.  
_-"Bonne idée, Tony !"_ lança Tim.  
Les autres se mirent d'accord pour trouver un endroit où discuter, un lieu neutre. Tony proposa un bar de sa connaissance et invita Sam à monter en voiture avec lui. Elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Ziva leur lança un regard noir mais se calma quand elle croisa les yeux bleus de Gibbs. Tim partit avec Abby. Gibbs guida Jack et Teal'c, avec Ziva.

_-"D'où vient l'agent David ?"_ demanda Sam, en voiture.  
_-"Elle est israélienne, son père est le directeur du Mossad. C'est une vraie arme fatale cette fille."_  
_-"On sent qu'elle a reçu une sérieuse formation militaire. Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?"_  
_-"Pareil qu'entre le colonel et toi à mon avis"_ répliqua Tony, jetant un regard en biais à sa sœur.  
_-"Il n'y a rien entre nous !"_  
_-"A d'autre Sammy ! J'ai surpris vos regards et vos gestes débordants d'une tendresse contenue."_  
_-"Tu es sérieux là, Tony ?"_ demanda Sam, paniquée.  
_-"Oui mais tu sais, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire."_  
_-"Quoi ? Que tu désapprouves car il est arrogant mais surtout colonel ?"_  
_-"Non, ma belle. Paul Léautaud, un écrivain français, a écrit_ "Au-dessus du devoir, il y a le bonheur." _Penses-y !"_  
Sam se mura dans un silence pesant. Tony avait ouvert la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler mais s'était ravisé.

Dans le bar, les deux équipes s'étaient retrouvées et avaient pris une table un peu à l'écart.  
Jack expliqua à demi-mots la première mission sur Abydos, quand il avait connu Daniel, puis il raconta l'incident au SGC et la réouverture du programme.  
_-"C'est à partir de là que j'ai été mutée dans le Colorado"_ précisa Sam, à l'intention de son frère.  
_-"Hum oui je me souviens. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai presque plus de nouvelles depuis. Tu as un boulot prenant. Vous faites équipe depuis ce temps-là ?"_  
Sam hocha la tête et Jack ne put s'empêcher de raconter à Tony l'arrivée fracassante du capitaine Carter en salle de briefing. Tony se tordait de rire alors que Ziva jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à Sam.  
_-"On dirait la rencontre entre Rene Russo et Clint Eastwood dans le film "Dans la ligne de mire" de 1993 !"_  
_-"Tony !"_ gronda Ziva.  
_-"Je disais juste que Sammy avait un caractère bien trempé !"_ précisa Tony.  
_-"Je déconseille à quiconque à Cheyenne Mountain de lui manquer de respect"_ déclara Teal'c, sérieusement.  
_-"J'imagine qu'elle ne se laisse pas intimider !"_ dit Tony en riant. _"Même gamine elle ne se laissait pas marcher dessus, ma Sammy !"_  
Ziva faillit avaler une gorgée de soda de travers en entendant le possessif dans la phrase de son collègue. Elle se leva et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'Abby l'avait suivie. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine et respira profondément pour se calmer, voulant garder ses émotions sous contrôle.  
_-"Ziva"_ appela doucement la technicienne de laboratoire._ "Tim m'a expliqué en venant. Ils n'ont pas eu de liaison..."_  
_-"Je m'en fiche Abby, ça ne me regarde pas."_  
_-"Donc tu te fiches de savoir que c'est sa sœur ? Très bien, alors je te laisse !"_  
Abby quitta les lieux et retrouva ses amis dans la salle. Ziva arriva quelques secondes plus tard et observa Tony inviter Sam à danser. La jeune femme posa sa main dans celle de son frère et elle se leva avec grâce. Ziva s'assit sans faire attention au siège qu'elle occupait, juste à côté de Jack. Elle senti son regard sur lui, alors que Gibbs les observait les yeux plissés.  
_-"Désolée colonel"_ dit Ziva, esquissant un mouvement pour se lever.  
_-"Vous pouvez rester, je ne mords pas !"_ dit Jack en souriant.  
Ils tournèrent ensuite leur attention vers la piste de danse. Tony parlait à l'oreille de Sam, la faisant rire. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient jumeaux, Jack et Ziva ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'envier leur proximité, aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle. Tout semblait simple, à les voir évoluer comme ça. Jack découvrait une nouvelle facette de son second : tendre, aimante et détendue.

Un homme tapa sur l'épaule de Tony pour tenter de lui voler sa cavalière. Le jeune homme raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de sa sœur.  
_-"Hé princesse, pourquoi tu restes avec ce looser, viens t'amuser avec mes potes et moi !"_ dit l'homme, recevant un regard noir de la part de Sam.  
_-"Non merci, je m'amuse beaucoup ici."_  
Quand l'homme posa sa main sur le bras de Sam et qu'elle se défendit, deux amis à lui se levèrent. Tony et Sam se mirent en position de défense et les trois hommes les regardèrent en riant, comme si à eux deux ils étaient incapables de se battre. Ils perdirent leur belle assurance quand ils remarquèrent Jack s'avancer vers eux, suivi de Teal'c et de Gibbs. Ziva était déjà aux côtés de Sam et si ses yeux avaient été des armes, les hommes seraient déjà morts. Ils décidèrent de quitter le bar, sans faire de scandale.


	16. Les batteries de Bagdad

**Chapitre 16 - Les batteries de Bagdad**

Le lendemain matin, Jack passa voir Daniel à l'hôpital avec les photos des poteries repérées par Teal'c.  
_-"Salut Danny Boy ! comment ça va ?"_  
_-"Salut Jack, ça tire un peu sur les points mais je m'estime heureux d'être en vie."_  
Jack secoua légèrement la tête et lui tendit le dossier.  
_-"Regarde si ça t'évoque quelque chose."_  
Daniel étudia les photos avec patience et minutie. Il redressa de nombreuses fois ses lunettes et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.  
_-"Ça ressemble à ce qu'on appelle "les batteries de Bagdad", d'après ce que je vois. Elles ont été découvertes en 1936 en Irak et semblent remonter au IIIème siècle avant JC."_  
_-"Et à quoi servent-elles ?"_  
_-"Justement, personne n'en sait rien. Certains ont émis l'hypothèse qu'elles auraient servi de piles électriques. Mais cette thèse est toujours controversée."_  
_-"Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?"_  
Daniel réfléchit un moment, avant de répondre :_ "Jusque-là je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais on a déjà trouvé des symbiotes dans des jarres. Imaginons que cette "pile" servait à faire passer assez de courant électrique pour garder un petit serpent en vie très très longtemps..."_  
_-"Tu crois que Carter pourrait en apprendre plus ?"_  
_-"Oui sûrement, Sam est un génie. Comment va-t-elle ?"_  
_-"Elle dort mal, elle s'agite dans son sommeil."_  
Daniel lui lança un coup d'œil surpris, suite à cette déclaration.  
_-"C'est elle qui me l'a dit !"_ se justifia Jack. _"Et en plus, je l'entends geindre la nuit."_  
_-"Et c'est quelque chose qui n'arrive jamais en mission..."_ murmura Daniel, pensif.  
_-"Même les meilleurs soldats ont des passages à vide. Elle doit sûrement se laisser aller quand on est sur Terre, en plus avec les retrouvailles avec son jumeau..."_  
_-"Certes, ça fait beaucoup pour une seule femme."_  
_-"Et sinon, tu penses qu'on peut savoir de quel Goa'uld il s'agit ?"_ demanda Jack, en montrant les photos sur la tablette de Daniel.  
_-"Là comme ça, je ne peux rien affirmer, j'aurais besoin de mes dictionnaires et tout..."_  
_-"Merde, on va devoir compter sur la Tok'ra."_  
Daniel blêmit.  
_-"Ils envoient quelqu'un ?"_  
_-"Hammond les a prévenu. On verra qui va se pointer. Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce que si c'est Jacob qui arrive, ça va faire des étincelles avec son fils."_  
Jack avait pensé à cela aussi mais arrêter un Goa'uld en cavale était prioritaire sur le reste, même s'il appréciait beaucoup Tony.  
Jack laissa Daniel se reposer et repartit vers le Navy Yard.

_-"On piétine, Boss"_ dit Tony à Gibbs, quand Jack arriva dans l'open-space.  
Sam salua son supérieur et reporta son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur où McGee lui montrait quelque chose. Elle était penchée en avant, une main posée à plat sur le bureau, la seconde, sur le dossier du siège du jeune agent. Leurs visages étaient proches et Jack pouvait voir les mèches de cheveux de sa blonde collègue bouger au gré du souffle de Tim. Cette proximité ne semblait pas les mettre mal à l'aise alors qu'elle gênait Jack, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Tony s'en chargea pour lui.  
_-"Hé, McRoméo, t'es obligé de fixer ma sœur comme ça ?"_  
Tony ne cachait plus son lien avec la jeune femme, depuis que Teal'c avait vendu la mèche. Tim s'éloigna un peu de Sam, qui fusilla son frère du regard.  
_-"Ne sois pas impoli, Tony c'est moi qui me suis rapprochée de lui !"_  
Puis, elle lui fit les gros yeux en signant quelque chose avec ses mains, que seul Tony comprit. Il baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.  
_-"Carter, Daniel pense savoir ce qui a contaminé notre homme..."_ annonça Jack.  
Sam s'écarta de Tim pour écouter le colonel, qui avait baissé la voix.  
_-"Il pense que des porteries antiques auraient servi à conserver un symbiote en vie, en attendant d'être trouvé."_  
_-"Les batteries de Bagdad "?"_  
_-"Vous connaissez Carter ?"_  
_-"J'en ai entendu parler et j'ai même tenté de percer le mystère, avant d'entrer au Pentagone. Tout s'explique ! Ce serait en effet assez logique d'avoir caché un symbiote dans une jarre avec juste assez d'énergie pour lui permettre de survivre quelques siècles..."_  
_-"En effet"_ ajouta Teal'c, qui s'était joint à la conversation.

Une voix grave et bien connue des membres de SG1 leur firent tourner la tête vers les ascenseurs.  
_-"Merde"_ lâcha Sam, entre ses dents.  
Jack leva un sourcil, peu habitué à entendre son second jurer.  
_-"Oh oh, les ennuis vont commencer..."_ dit-il en voyant le général Jacob Carter, en uniforme s'avancer vers eux.  
Sam avait tous ses sens en alerte, une alarme s'était allumée dans son cerveau et elle savait que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas beau à voir. La jeune femme se précipita sur son père, qui l'étreignit avec force.  
_-"Ma chérie ! Je suis si content de te voir !"_  
Jack regardait dans la grande pièce mais ne voyait pas Tony. Il se rapprocha de Gibbs et celui-ci lui indiqua que le jeune homme était parti se chercher un café.  
_-"C'est leur père ?"_ demanda l'agent senior, en plissant les yeux.  
_-"Oui, un homme charmant... depuis peu !"_ lâcha Jack, se souvenant de l'ancien général, avant Selmak.


	17. L'empereur Hadrien

**Chapitre 17 - L'empereur Hadrien**

Tony revint avec deux cafés et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il flirtait avec la serveuse du Starbuck's. Cependant, son sourire se figea quand il reconnut la haute stature, un peu dégarnie, de son père près de Sam. Il donna un des gobelets à sa sœur, sans lâcher l'homme près d'elle du regard.  
_-"Anthony !"_ salua Jacob, un peu raide.  
_-"Jacob !"_ répondit Tony, d'un ton froid et détaché.  
Abby, qui était arrivée entre-temps, pouvait presque voir les étincelles entre les deux hommes mais surtout la mine défaite de Samantha Carter. Elle était figée de stupeur. Jack, quant à lui, voyait le sang quitter son visage au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Si elle n'avait pas été un brillant officier, Jack aurait craint que Carter ne tourne de l'œil mais ça aurait été mal la connaitre.  
Tony avait les yeux rivés sur la taille de sa sœur, où reposait la main gauche de Jacob, avec son alliance à l'annulaire. Sam savait qu'il ne la portait que sur Terre.  
_-"Toujours en service actif ?"_ demanda Tony, en pointant l'uniforme de son père.  
_-"Oui, en quelque sorte. Je suis consultant."_  
_-"Même à l'article de la mort, tu es incapable d'arrêter de travailler, hein ?"_  
Comme Sam était cramponnée à la veste de son père, elle empêcha Jacob de faire un pas vers son second fils. Elle sentait sa rage contenue bouillonner, ne demandant qu'à quitter son corps. Les reproches actuels de Tony n'étaient que les échos des anciens, à l'époque où ses enfants reprochaient à Jacob Carter d'avoir abandonné leur mère, de l'avoir oubliée, la conduisant à une fin funeste. Seul le symbiote de Jacob avait permis le rapprochement entre le père et sa fille. Mark semblait décidé à pardonner à son père mais Tony ne suivait pas le même chemin. Il avait été tellement en colère qu'il avait renié son père et changé de nom.  
_-"Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour régler vos comptes"_ murmura Sam, doucement mais fermement. _"Nous nous verrons tous les trois ce soir, dans un endroit neutre mais ici, je veux voir des hommes adultes, mettant de côté leur rancœur pour faire avancer une enquête. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"_  
Elle fixa les deux hommes dans les yeux, tour à tour. Ils acceptèrent sa proposition et Sam se chargea des présentations. Gibbs serra la main de Jacob avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux tandis que McGee et Ziva semblaient impressionnés. Jack, comme à son habitude fit une blague, qui eut le mérite de faire rire Sam. Teal'c se contenta du salut traditionnel jaffa, repris par Jacob, ce qui surprit Tony. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Sam, qui signa "plus tard" avec ses mains.  
_-"Les bonnes vieilles habitudes"_ remarqua Jacob, amusé.  
Sam lui fit un clin d'œil complice.  
_-"Papa, regarde ces photos et dis-moi ce que... Selmak pourrait en penser s'il te plait."_  
Tim lui montra les photos des poteries et Selmak, par l'intermédiaire de Jacob, confirma la théorie de Daniel.  
_-"Si on peut avoir un gros plan des symboles, je pense pouvoir les décoder."_  
Abby était justement montée pour cela. Elle attrapa la télécommande des mains de son compagnon et agrandit les images demandées.  
_-"Merci. Ce sont les marques d'Hadrien, empereur romain. On le pensait perdu à jamais... Mais c'était un Tok'ra !"_  
_-"Attendez, je ne comprends plus rien"_ déclara Jack.  
_-"Je suis également perdu"_ ajouta Teal'c.  
_-"Et si le lieutenant O'Connor avait hébergé Hadrien mais qu'il s'était fait tuer par un Goa'uld ?"_  
_-"C'est une piste à suivre, Sam"_ approuva Jacob.  
Sam se chargea d'expliquer brièvement à Gibbs et son équipe leur hypothèse, en passant sous silence la dualité du général Carter.  
_-"Il faudrait en découvrir plus sur Hadrien, afin de savoir s'il avait des ennemis"_ proposa Sam.  
_-"Où sont les archéologues quand on a besoin d'eux ?"_ soupira Jack.  
_-"Mais c'est vrai ça, où est le docteur Jackson ?"_  
_-"Le général Hammond ne t'a pas expliqué ?"_  
_-"Je l'ai à peine vu, en débarquant de... enfin... tu sais."_  
Sam hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :_ "Nous avons été les cibles d'un tireur pendant que nous examinions les lieux. Daniel a été touché à l'abdomen, il est hospitalisé à Bethesda."_  
_-"L'hôpital naval ? Il ne dépend pourtant pas de la Marine."_  
_-"C'est un droit dont il a bénéficié, grâce à son rôle de consultant pour le NCIS"_ répondit Gibbs.  
_-"Merci, agent Gibbs, le docteur Jackson ne pouvait pas être mieux en charge."_  
_-"Les accords inter-agences servent à ça"_ répliqua Gibbs, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
-"Je vais appeler Davis et voir s'il peut nous envoyer quelqu'un" déclara Jack.  
Il avait vraiment besoin des compétences de Daniel mais sa santé passait avant tout et Jack ne voulait pas le revoir debout avant guérison complète.


	18. Fabiana

**Chapitre 18 - Fabiana**

Une documentaliste, d'une trentaine d'années, du Pentagone fut détachée auprès de SG1 afin de les aider dans leurs recherches sur Hadrien. Elle se présenta au colonel et Sam sourit car la jeune femme avait tout du rat de bibliothèque, avec ses grosses lunettes, ses cheveux noirs attachés en chignon strict et sa robe en tweed.  
_-"Colonel O'Neill ? Je suis Fabiana Nerissa, le major Davis m'envoie."_  
_-"Bienvenue"_ dit Jack, présentant à la fois son équipe et celle de Gibbs.  
_-"Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de l'empereur Hadrien, Miss Nerissa ?"_ demanda Jacob.  
La jeune femme réfléchis un instant avant de déclarer, d'une voix monocorde : "Empereur humaniste, lettré, poète, philosophe à la réputation pacifique, Hadrien rompt avec la politique expansionniste de son prédécesseur, s'attachant à pacifier et à organiser l'Empire tout en consolidant les frontières."  
Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle cherchait dans sa mémoire : _"Selon les sources, Hadrien manifeste un fort penchant pour les femmes et les jeunes garçons. Son amour pour Antinoüs, un jeune homme originaire de Bithynie, est célèbre. Mais en 130, Antinoüs se noie dans le Nil dans des conditions mystérieuses."_  
_-"Vous avez retenu tout ça ?"_ demanda Jack, surpris.  
_-"Je dispose d'une mémoire photographique développée et j'ai lu ça en venant dans le taxi en venant."_  
Sam lui sourit mais la jeune femme la dévisagea sans lui rendre son sourire, ce qui n'échappa absolument pas à Tony. Sam fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais ne dit rien.  
Fabiana se tourna vers Tim et lui demanda :_ "Ne seriez-vous pas Thom E. Gemcity, l'auteur de "Deep Six" par hasard ?"_  
_-"Euh si, comment le savez-vous ?"_  
_-"Votre photo apparait sur la quatrième de couverture des nouvelles éditions, je vous ai reconnu."_  
_-"McEcrivain a encore frappé !"_ lança Tony, avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
Ziva le fusilla ensuite du regard.

Sam était perplexe suite à l'exposé de Fabiana. Elle décida de passer un coup de fil à Daniel, dans sa chambre d'hôpital.  
_-"Salut Daniel, c'est Sam !"_  
_-"Hé Sam ! Comment ça va ?"_  
_-"C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça"_ dit Sam, en riant, s'attirant un regard en biais de la part de Fabiana.  
Sam fronça encore les sourcils et interrogea son frère du regard : avait-elle parlé si fort que ça ? Fabiana devait se croire à la bibliothèque du Capitole. Tony secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas non plus.  
_-"Hum bref, je voulais ton avis sur Hadrien."_  
_-"L'empereur Romain ? Là comme ça, je peux dire que c'était un pacifiste, porté sur les jeunes garçons... D'ailleurs, il avait un jeune amant et Hadrien avait fait faire de nombreuses statues à son effigie. Et il aurait fondé, son honneur, la cité d'Antinoë en Égypte."_  
_-"Tu lui connais des ennemis ? Parce que Papa pense que c'était un compatriote de Selmak"_ dit Sam, prudente dans le choix de ses mots.  
_-"Oh, je vois... Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir, on se rappelle, ok ?"_  
_-"Ok, je t'embrasse Daniel, prends soin de toi !"_  
Nouveau regard en biais de Fabiana... Sam réalisa que la documentaliste avait peut-être mal pris son appel à l'archéologue.  
-"Désolée Fabiana, je voulais l'avis de Daniel Jackson sur le sujet, il connait bien le panthéon des Goa'uld."  
_-"C'est **LE** spécialiste en la matière, c'est normal de l'interroger, lui !"_ répliqua Fabiana.  
Sam se demandait où se situait le malaise alors, car elle semblait sincère concernant Daniel. Sam haussa mentalement les épaules, elle n'avait pas le temps de gérer les états d'âme de la jeune femme.  
Fabiana fit quelques recherches de son côté et trouva une piste du côté de l'ancien amant de l'empereur, Antinoüs. De nombreuses sources prétendaient avoir vu son fantôme rôder en ville à la mort présumée d'Hadrien.  
_-"Goa'uld ?"_ demanda Sam, en levant un sourcil.  
_-"C'est à **vous** de me le dire, major"_ grogna Fabiana, en insistant sur le grade de Sam.  
Jack grimaça mais comme son second, il ne releva pas.  
_-"Carter, appelez Daniel et faites le point avec lui là-dessus"_ ordonna le colonel.  
Sam obéit pendant que Jacob demandait à Jack s'ils avaient de la place pour l'accueillir.  
_-"L'état-major n'a pas été en mesure de me trouver une chambre."_  
_-"Vous pourrez prendre la chambre de Daniel, il la partage avec Teal'c mais rassurez-vous, il ne ronfle pas."_  
_-"Pas plus qu'il ne dort..."_ dit Jacob avec un sourire.  
_-"D'ailleurs, où est-il ?"_ demanda Jack, tournant rapidement la tête de gauche à droite.  
_-"Là"_ dit Jacob, en pointant Teal'c du doigt.  
Le jaffa se tenait debout, face au mur orné des photos des terroristes les plus recherchés du pays, ses mains croisées dans son dos, la tête bien droite et le regard fixé sur un portrait. Jack s'approcha, ignorant les regards interrogateurs posés sur eux.  
_-"Un problème, T ?"_  
Teal'c leva doucement le bras et montra un des hommes sur le mur à son ami.  
_-"C'est lui que nous cherchons,O'Neill, c'est un faux dieu !"_


	19. Tableau de chasse

**Chapitre 19 - Tableau de chasse**

_-"OK T, vous devez être fatigué, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites"_ dit Jack, perplexe.  
_-"Je sais ce que je dis, O'Neill."_  
Teal'c tourna les talons et se présenta devant Fabiana, visiblement intimidée par l'homme. Jack fut à ses côtés en un instant.  
_-"Fabiana Nerissa, voudriez-vous me montrer les illustrations de l'empereur Hadrien et son compagnon ?"_  
La jeune femme ne put refuser.  
_-"C'est lui, je l'ai déjà rencontré quand j'étais au service d'Apophis"_ expliqua Teal'c, avec une gravure d'Antinoüs._ "Je ne connaissais pas son nom mais ce portrait et celui-là sont similaires."_  
Teal'c avait montré le livre aussi bien que le mur du fond.  
_-"Si on sait qui chercher, c'est déjà une bonne chose"_ annonça Jack._ "Mais l'IRA, ça ne rigole pas !"_  
Jack connaissait bien le réseau irlandais puisqu'il était déjà parti en Europe avec les Black Ops.  
_-"On a son nom, Aeron Lugus et sa tête mais il n'est pas rentré sur le territoire, autrement nous en aurions été avertis_" prévint Ziva.  
_-"La sécurité du territoire vous prévient des entrées classiques. Mais on n'est pas dans "Men in Black" aucun service ne peut répertorier les moyens moins conventionnels"_ expliqua Jack, récoltant un sourire appréciateur de Tony.  
_-"Moins conventionnel ?"_ demanda Abby.  
_-"Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la Zone 51 ? Personne ne vous informe pourtant de ce qui s'y passe, et pourtant..."_ expliqua Sam.  
_-"La Zone 51 existe mais ses soit-disant recherches sont un mythe"_ déclara Abby, se coulant convaincante.  
Sam fit non de la tête.  
_-"Certaines informations sont fausses mais pas tout. On y a installé un service R&D, pour tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la Porte."_  
Abby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et prépara mentalement une liste de questions à poser à Sam à ce sujet, car elle savait que le moment était mal choisi et que Gibbs la reprendrait sûrement.  
_-"Ziva, tu lances un avis de recherche concernant Aeron Lugus, tu me fais bloquer les comptes, les cartes bancaires et surveiller domicile et voiture !"_ ordonna Gibbs, prenant en main les recherches concrètes.  
Jack salua intérieurement son intervention car le NCIS disposait de moyens hors de portée du SGC. Il ajouta cependant le propriétaire de l'immeuble à l'avis de recherche.

Jack envoya Fabiana se concerter avec Daniel à Bethesda, afin d'en apprendre plus sur Hadrien et son ancien amant. Sam accompagna son père à l'hôtel, avec la voiture de location, pendant que le colonel restait avec Gibbs au Navy Yard. Tony avait proposé une soirée DVD à Teal'c, qui accepta avec plaisir. Il avait appris quel cinéphile était le frère du major Carter et appréciait ses connaissances. Ils se rendirent chez Tony pour le début d'une intégrale Hitchcock. La soirée s'annonçait calme, en attendant que l'avis de recherche donne quelque chose. Ziva était restée au bureau, se mettant à jour dans ses rapports. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les deux chefs d'équipe discuter non loin d'elle. Tim travaillait sur le dossier à son bureau, dans sa bulle.

Puisque Tony avait adroitement évité de passer la soirée seul, Sam sorti dîner avec son père, près de l'hôtel.  
_-"Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir Tony"_ avoua Jacob, alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux la carte.  
_-"Moi non plus. Nous sommes arrivés ici et je suis tombée nez à nez avec lui, ça m'a fait un choc."_  
Jacob lui sourit tristement, Sam comprenait son malaise.  
_-"Tu sais, je pensais qu'il finirait par te pardonner"_ avoua la jeune femme.  
_-"Pas moi. Il a mis tellement de distance entre lui et sa famille que je savais bien que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation."_  
_-"Que veux-tu dire ? Normalement, plus on prend de recul, moins les choses paraissent graves."_  
_-"Sammy, il a enfermé sa peine et sa rancoeur loin au fond de lui, choisissant votre oncle comme père de substitution. En te voyant mais pire, en me voyant moi, ça n'a fait que rouvrir la plaie. Tout est remonté à la surface, il ne sait probablement pas comment gérer la situation."_  
Sam réfléchit un instant.  
_-"C'est toi qui parles ou cette analyse vient de Selmak ?"_  
Jacob sourit, comme si Selmak lui avait raconté une blague.  
_-"Tu nous connais bien, Selmak et moi. C'est une réflexion commune... Nous en avions déjà parlé et depuis que j'ai revu mon fils, Selmak est d'un grand soutien."_  
Sam attrapa la main de son père et la serra fort sur la table. Ils passèrent commande et Sam expliqua à Jacob qu'ils s'étaient rendu plus tôt dans la semaine au "1789" et que Brett le saluait. Ils échangèrent des souvenirs pendant le repas mais ne parlèrent plus de Tony ou de l'enquête en cours. Ils ne quittèrent pas le restaurant très tard. Ils se rendirent à l'hôtel à pied, comme ils étaient venus. Sam passa un bras sous celui de son père et ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues calmes de la capitale américaine.  
Une chance pour eux, ce silence confortable permit à Sam d'entendre une voiture approcher et de sentir son épine dorsale se dresser, tout comme ses petits cheveux sur la nuque. Elle dégaina discrètement son arme, la cachant avec le corps de Jacob. L'homme était également en alerte, ayant ressenti les mêmes symptômes que Sam. Les protéines de Jolinar dans le sang de Sam étaient toujours d'une grande utilité et Selmak avait déclenché des signaux d'alerte chez son hôte.


	20. Protection rapprochée

**Chapitre 20 - Protection rapprochée**

Une voiture roula à grande vitesse, non loin de Sam et Jacob. La jeune femme eut le temps de voir la vitre côté passager se baisser et le canon d'une arme en sortir. Elle poussa son père sur le côté et fit feu en premier. Le tireur, surpris, remonta sa vitre sans exécuter son plan. La voiture quitta le quartier en quatrième vitesse. Sam rangea son arme, se doutant que la police ne serait pas longue à intervenir. Elle aida Jacob à se relever et ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'hôtel. Ils ne voulaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, avoir à raconter leur histoire aux forces de l'ordre. Quand Sam entra dans sa chambre, le colonel était arrivé, déposé plus tôt par Gibbs.  
_-"Salut ! Vous avez entendu les coups de feu dans la rue ?"_ demanda Jack avant de voir les mines défaites des Carter.  
Il les rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Sam se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil alors que Jacob s'asseyait sur le lit de Daniel.  
_-"Ça va ?"_ demanda le colonel, inquiet.  
Il s'accroupit face à Sam, se retenant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Sam grelottait et Jack se doutait que ses doigts devaient être glacés.  
_-"C'est moi l'auteur des coups de feu, mon colonel. Je vais devoir faire un rapport"_ soupira Sam, mettant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour se réchauffer.  
_-"Carter, je me fous du rapport. Que s'est-il passé ?"_  
La panique commençait à le gagner, surtout face à la mine sombre de Jacob. Ce dernier expliqua les derniers événements de la soirée au colonel. Jack était ensuite allé chercher une couverture et la posa sur les épaules de son major.  
_-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ce délire !?"_ fulmina Jack._ "On en est à la deuxième fusillade, c'est vraiment louche cette affaire !"_  
Il prit son portable et appela Gibbs. Celui-ci se présenta peu après, avec Ziva. Jack leur fit un rapport complet alors que Sam s'était endormie dans son fauteuil.  
_-"Vous devriez la mettre au lit"_ conseilla Gibbs, un regard derrière l'épaule de Jack.  
Le colonel attrapa Sam dans ses bras et la déposa dans son lit, avec l'aide de Ziva, qui avait tiré les draps. Sam ne se réveilla pas mais gémit quand Jack la lâcha. Ils quittèrent la chambre à pas de loup. Jacob semblait inquiet et avait la même ride de contrariété que sa fille sur le front.  
_-"On va monter la garde ici cette nuit"_ expliqua Ziva. _"Je prends le premier quart."_  
Jack appela Tony, lui demandant de garder Teal'c avec lui si possible. Tony était inquiet et O'Neill lui raconta très brièvement l'incident, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans les détails sur une ligne non sécurisée.  
_-"Pas de problème, colonel, je vais veiller sur Teal'c. Prenez soin de Sam, s'il vous plait."_  
_-"Ça sera fait. Bonne nuit."_  
Personne, hormis Sam, ne semblait pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Ziva, Gibbs, Jack et Jacob s'installèrent au petit salon de la grande chambre. Jack avait veillé à garder la porte de séparation de sa propre chambre fermée, pour avoir moins de surface à surveiller. L'autre était restée entrouverte, par mesure de sécurité.  
_-"Vous pensez que c'est Sam qui est visée ?"_ demanda Gibbs.  
_-"J'avoue que je ne sais pas mais ça reste la seule explication logique."_  
_-"Pourquoi elle ?"_ demanda Ziva.  
Jack soupira, il se leva et jeta un œil dans la chambre du major, s'assurant de son sommeil.  
Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire ou non à Gibbs et Ziva.  
_-"Il y a quelques années, Carter a été l'hôte d'un symbiote Tok'ra, les ennemis des Goa'uld. Depuis, elle peut sentir leurs semblables..."_  
_-"Et inversement, j'imagine ?"_ demanda Gibbs.  
Jack hocha la tête et Jacob garda le silence.

Jacob s'était couché dans le lit de Daniel, alors que Ziva se reposait sur celui de Teal'c, pendant que son chef montait la garde. Jack avait élu domicile sur un fauteuil, dans la chambre de Sam. Quand elle s'éveilla en hurlant dans son lit, couverte de sueur, Jack la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Les trois autres arrivèrent en courant. Jacob aurait pu sourire si la situation n'avait pas été si critique. Sam pleurait en silence, alors que Jack lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, insouciant des regards posés sur eux. La tête de Sam reposait sur le torse de Jack, alors qu'elle serrait sa chemise d'une main, l'autre était passée dans le dos de son supérieur. Elle s'accrochait autant à lui que lui à elle.  
Plus Jack essayait de mettre de la distance avec Carter, plus l'Univers semblait décidé à la pousser dans ses bras. Pour le moment, tout ce qui importait était son bien-être. Après quelques minutes, elle lui expliqua, en chuchotant, que certains souvenirs de Jolinar étaient remontés. Elle se demandait si elle avait connu Hadrien et Antinoüs, ce qui pourrait expliquer l'acharnement dont elle était victime.  
Jacob avait quitté la chambre de sa fille, la sachant en sécurité avec son supérieur. Il proposa son lit à Gibbs, pour prendre le quart suivant. L'ancien militaire accepta.  
Le reste de la nuit avait été plus calme, Sam s'était réveillée à de nombreuses reprises mais elle n'avait pas hurlé. Jack s'était couché près d'elle, sur les draps et à chaque fois, la jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans ses bras.


	21. Bonjour, Carter

**Chapitre 21 - Bonjour, Carter**

Au petit matin, Gibbs s'était levé et avait vérifié la présence des deux militaires dans la chambre adjacente. Les voyant enlacés, il avait fermé la porte de séparation et avait décidé de commander les petits déjeuners. Il invita Ziva à se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, avant qu'il n'y fasse un saut, comme Jacob.  
Sam se réveilla sans ouvrir les yeux, profitant du sentiment de sécurité qui l'enveloppait. Elle reconnut la prise ferme des bras de son colonel sur elle, avec l'odeur familière de son eau de toilette. Elle soupira de bien-être. Quand Jack l'entendit faire, il lui caressa le dos doucement.  
_-"Bonjour, Carter, ça va ?"_  
Elle cala sa tête entre son épaule et son cou, elle hocha la tête, chatouillant Jack avec ses cheveux.  
_-"Avec un réveil comme ça, ça ne peut qu'aller bien"_ assura la jeune femme.  
_-"Caaarter"_ gronda Jack, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'habitue.  
_-"Je sais, monsieur"_ dit-elle, d'un air à la fois triste et las.  
Elle voulut sortir de ses bras mais il la retint. Ce fut Jack qui plongea, cette fois, son visage dans le cou de Sam. Il murmura si bas que Sam dû tendre l'oreille pour être sûre de tout comprendre.  
_-"Ce que je ressens est si fort que j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir vous laisser partir, si je me laissais aller..."_  
Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de Jack et les laissa descendre jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, pour le fixer. Il la fit basculer et se positionna sur elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux mais Sam sentait la passion qui animait Jack à travers ses caresses. Il perdait rarement le contrôle et elle était la seule à savoir le faire basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Sam essayait de ne pas se laisser aller mais ce baiser lui faisait perdre tout sens commun. Elle se laissa faire, n'osant pas initier d'autres caresses. Bientôt, Jack arrêta et la fixa. Elle plongea dans ses yeux et instinctivement, elle l'embrassa à son tour. Rassuré par son initiative, Jack fut un peu moins doux et un peu plus pressant.  
Ils n'entendirent pas la porte de séparation s'ouvrir mais un homme, chassant un chat imaginaire dans sa gorge, se fit entendre. Jack sauta presque du lit, libérant sa compagne.  
_-"Désolé de vous interrompe"_ dit doucement Gibbs, pour ne se faire entendre que du couple _"mais le petit-déjeuner est arrivé."_  
Il quitta les lieux peu après et Jack jeta un regard plein d'excuses à Sam. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour se doucher et tenter de calmer ses sens. Elle enfila ensuite son treillis habituel. Jack, lui s'habilla rapidement avec son uniforme SG et rejoignit les autres dans la chambre de Daniel. Il salua tout le monde et se servit un café, l'air de rien. Il se doutait que Gibbs n'éventerait pas leur secret mais le regard de Jacob était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Sam se présenta quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides. Elle salua tout le monde à son tour et s'installa. Jack lui tendit une tasse, qu'il venait de remplir de café. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant. Ils étaient devenus spécialistes en communication silencieuse.

McGee appela Gibbs peu après pour lui dire qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit et avait repéré des activités sur les comptes de Barakat Abd-al-Malik, celui qu'ils prenaient pour l'homme de main du Goa'uld, et qu'il pensait savoir où il se trouvait. Gibbs raccrocha et fit un résumé à ses compagnons.  
_-"Et ce..."_ commença Jack.  
_-"Barakat Abd-al-Malik ?"_  
_-"Oui, lui. On est sûr que c'est un humain ?"_  
_-"D'après ce que j'ai lu avec l'agent McGee, rien de louche, sauf ses activités terroristes"_ expliqua Sam.  
_-"OK bon, si c'est un humain à la solde d'un Goa'uld, terroriste de surcroît, on va garder un œil sur lui"_ décida Jack.  
_-"Sam, tu ne penses pas que ça soit un jaffa ?"_ demanda Jacob.  
_-"Je ne suis pas sûre mais je ne pense pas non."_  
Gibbs les interrogea sur les jaffas et Jack dû avouer la nature de Teal'c.  
_-"Donc, si les Goa'uld ont toujours eu tendance à endoctriner les autres, on peut quand même facilement assimiler les jaffas à des fanatiques, non ?"_ proposa Ziva.  
Sam la dévisagea un instant avant de répondre par l'affirmative.  
_-"C'est vrai que prendre un terroriste comme hôte et un autre comme homme de main, c'est assez logique."_  
_-"Et la violence engendre la violence"_ ajouta Jack.  
_-"Et on surveille aussi leurs comptes en banque et les relevés téléphoniques, il semble qu'ils aient des liens en Egypte..."_ dit Gibbs.  
_-"Où, en Egypte ?"_ demanda Sam.  
_-"Moyenne-Egypte, la partie non fréquentée par les touristes."_  
Sam appela Daniel et lui demanda s'il connaissait des villes là-bas.  
_-"Sam, la capitale religieuse de cette partie de l'Egypte est... Abydos !"_  
_-"Abydos ? Tu plaisantes là ?"_  
_-"Non, Sam. Pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce que notre Goa'uld et son bras droit ont des connexions là-bas..."_  
_-"Je vous renvoie Fabiana, vous allez avoir besoin de ses connaissances !"_  
Jack grimaça quand il entendit Sam parler d'Abydos et du retour de Fabiana. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas cette femme.


	22. Abydos

**Chapitre 22 - Abydos**

Tout le monde se retrouva au NCIS pour étudier le passé des deux terroristes.  
_-"Le pire avec ces gars-là, c'est qu'ils n'y connaissent rien en informatique !"_ soupira Tim, face à son écran.  
_-"Pourquoi ?"_ demanda Gibbs.  
_-"Parce que pour chaque téléphone relié à un réseau social et avec un accès à internet, la géolocalisation est envoyée automatiquement aux serveurs. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à tracer les données GPS pour obtenir l'historique des déplacements de nos deux amis !"_  
_-"Vous voyez Teal'c, c'est pour ça que le gouvernement refuse que vous ayez un compte Facebook !"_ lança Jack à son ami jaffa.  
Sam sourit tendrement en regardant les deux hommes.

Tony s'était à nouveau chargé des cafés et Jacob le remercia. Sam espérait toujours que son père et son jumeau finissent par faire la paix ou au moins, se parler un peu. La jeune femme perdit son sourire en voyant la très désagréable documentaliste se présenter. Elle signa quelque chose à son frère qui lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse.  
_-"Salut beauté"_ lança l'agent DiNozzo, de son ton le plus suave, faisant se redresser Ziva d'un coup.  
Fabiana le contempla un instant et lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer, puis elle prit ses ordres directement auprès du colonel O'Neill. Elle semblait le respecter, égard à son grade mais rien de plus. Elle était insensible au charme des hommes et des femmes présents ici mais parla de Daniel avec vénération. Elle avait passé un moment passionnant avec l'archéologue. Jack comprit le malaise qu'il ressentait.  
_-"Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la ville d'Abydos ?"_  
_-"Abydos est une ancienne ville sainte d'Égypte vouée au culte du dieu Osiris, et située à 70 km au nord-ouest de Thèbes."_  
_-"Des ruines, des monuments ?"_  
_-"Un fort, connu sous le nom de Shunet ez-Zebib, étendu sur 135 m × 75 m de surface, haut de neuf mètres, a été initié par Khâsekhemoui, le dernier roi de la IIe dynastie. Un autre, de dimensions comparables, y est adjoint, probablement plus ancien. Un troisième, plus carré, est aujourd'hui occupé par un couvent copte ; son âge n'a pas pu être évalué avec certitude."_  
_-"Ca colle avec les données des téléphones portables_" énonça McGee.

_-"On peut avoir des images satellites de ce qui se passe là-bas, en temps réel ?"_ demanda Jack.  
Gibbs fit un signe à Ziva, pour qu'elle passe les appels nécessaires.  
_-"Elle va avoir ça ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Si elle n'y arrive pas, ce qui me parait peu probable vu le monde qu'elle connait, on passera par des voies moins officielles..."_ répondit Gibbs.  
_-"Détourner un satellite de l'US SATCOM, rien que ça ?"_  
_-"On a déjà fait pire, mon colonel !"_ dit Sam, avec un sourire indulgent sur le visage.  
_-"Chut Carter, il ne faut pas le dire !"_  
_-"Et tu laisses ta fille faire des choses illégales ?"_ demanda Tony à Jacob.  
L'homme se retourna et fixa son fils. Il allait répondre quand Sam le coupa dans son élan.  
_-"Je suis là, je te signale Tony !"_  
_-"Et Carter suit le protocole à la lettre, je ne connais pas plus rigoureuse qu'elle !"_ ajouta Jack.  
_-"Oh si, il y a McProtocolaire !"_ dit Tony, pour alléger la tension, qu'il avait lui-même installé.  
Jack le dévisagea, sans comprendre.  
_-"Nous parlons de McGee, celui qui respecte le protocole jusque dans la manière de se brosser les dents"_ dit Gibbs également sur un ton plus léger.  
Sam, qui était à côté de son compagnon d'infortune, lui passa une main amicale dans le dos.  
_-"Désolée Tim..."_ soupira-t-elle.  
_-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. Mon père est amiral... mais mon choix de carrière ne lui convient pas !"_  
_-"Oh"_ fit Sam.  
Jack l'avait observée et adora la voir faire un rond parfait avec ses délicieuses lèvres. Il les sentait encore sur sa peau, suite à leur baiser du matin.  
Conscient du regard de Jacob sur lui, Jack changea de sujet :_ "Alors, comment va Danny Boy ?"_  
_-"Il est adorable, il ne se plaint pas de sa blessure même si je suppose que c'est très douloureux. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu être blessé, il est resté évasif sur le sujet."_  
_-"Hé bien, vous n'avez pas à connaitre ce genre de détails"_ trancha Jack, d'une voix dure.  
_-"Pourquoi cela ?"_ demanda Fabiana, en clignant des yeux.  
Sam pensa immédiatement à une caricature de poule de dessin animé quand elle dévisagea le colonel de cette manière.  
_-"Parce que vous n'avez les niveaux d'autorisation suffisants !"_ répondit Sam, voyant que Jack allait perdre patience.  
_-"Il n'a rien voulu me dire mais je suis sûre que c'est la faute de l'un d'entre vous. Vous devriez mieux veiller sur votre ami, colonel O'Neill et vous aussi, Major !"_  
Le dernier mot sonna presque comme une insulte dans la bouche de la documentaliste.  
_-"Le docteur Jackson est un homme sensible et même s'il veut se faire passer pour un dur comme vous, il a un cœur, lui !"_  
Personne ne put anticiper ce qui arriva : Sam se jeta sur Fabiana et il fallut la poigne de fer du colonel, l'attrapant par la taille pour libérer la jeune femme.  
Sam fulminait et les spectateurs purent entendre des bribes de phrases comme_ "petite bibliothécaire à la manque..."_ et d'autres termes moins flatteurs. Tony comprit que la nuit de Sam n'avait pas été reposante car sa sœur perdait rarement son sang-froid. Il fallait dire aussi que Fabiana n'avait pas été très amicale depuis son arrivée.


	23. Disparition

**Chapitre 23 - Disparition**

Jacob avait proposé une balade à Sam, pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il espérait que Jack ne serait pas trop dur avec elle, c'est pourquoi il décida de les séparer quelques minutes.  
Gibbs envoya Tony les accompagner et le jeune agent ne put refuser avec le regard que lui jeta son supérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il envoya Ziva, en couverture discrète.  
_-"Vous craignez une attaque du Goa'uld ici ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Non, je redoute qu'ils n'en arrivent aux mains, Tony est très rancunier !"_  
Jack sourit en Teal'c resta stoïque, ne comprenant pas l'humour sous-jacent.  
_-"Alors pourquoi avoir envoyé Tony DiNozzo avec le major Carter et son père ?"_  
_-"Pour qu'ils se parlent un peu, en dehors de l'enquête"_ expliqua calmement Gibbs.  
_-"Je vois"_ dit Teal'c, alors qu'il pensait le contraire. Il trouvait les Tauris très étranges mais ne voulait pas apprendre plus sur les motivations de l'agent Gibbs.  
Il avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie du frère du major et ne voulait pas se mêler de ses affaires et mettre en péril une autre soirée DVD.

Alors que Fabiana s'était mise à l'écart, pour ses recherches mais surtout pour éviter les regards assassins du colonel O'Neill, Abby arriva en courant. Gibbs se demandait toujours, des années plus tard, comment elle avait fait pour arriver aussi vite avec ses chaussures plateforme. En effet, au moment où elle arriva près du bureau de son compagnon, elle lui mit une tape sur la tête. Gibbs leva un sourcil, imitant Teal'c.  
_-"Tim !"_ gronda Abby, visiblement paniquée et terrifiée _"tu as regardé ton écran de contrôle ?"_  
_-"Non, je travaillais sur les relevés bancaires de nos hommes !"_  
_-"Connecte-toi et vite !"_  
_-"Abs, calmes-toi et explique-moi ce qui se passe !"_ ordonna Gibbs, attrapant sa protégée par les épaules.  
_-"Ziva a activé sa balise de détresse !"_  
_-"Quoi ?"_ dit Gibbs, se tournant furieux vers McGee.  
_-"Euh oui Boss, il y a trois minutes et vingt-sept secondes !"_  
_-"Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas vu ça ?"_  
_-"On s'en fout de ça ! Où est-elle et pourquoi a-t-elle activé ça ?"_ demanda Jack, inquiet pour Sam.  
_-"C'est un protocole d'urgence et de traçage que j'ai installé sur tous les portables de l'équipe"_ expliqua Tim, en mettant sur l'écran la position GPS du téléphone de Ziva.  
_-"Peut-elle l'avoir activé par erreur ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"C'est peu probable."_  
Gibbs ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, prit son arme et demanda à Abby de veiller sur la documentaliste. Tout le monde se mit en marche vers les ascenseurs et Jack jeta un eil par-dessus son épaule. Il eut le temps de voir Tim serrer Abby dans ses bras, pour la rassurer sur son retour imminent. Jack comprit également la promesse sous-jacente : ramener en vie leurs collègues et amis. Le colonel sembla prendre conscience à ce moment précis des liens unissant cette équipe... similaires à ceux de SG1.  
Tim fit quelques pas vers l'ascenseur alors que Gibbs s'arrêta à son tour devant la scientifique. Un échange de regards se passa et Jack pouvait presque voir l'amour entre ces deux êtres. Un amour paternel, renforcé par le baiser que l'agent déposa sur le front de la jeune femme. Lui aussi lui promettait de ramener les leurs à la maison, sains et saufs, quoiqu'il en coûte. Gibbs remonta encore d'un cran dans l'estime du colonel, si cela était possible. Le marine en lui ne permettrait jamais qu'on laisse l'un des siens derrière.  
Ils furent bientôt tous les quatre dans la cabine les conduisant au parking. Gibbs invita Jack à monter devant avec lui, tandis que Tim et Teal'c seraient à l'arrière de sa voiture de fonction.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gibbs se gara à moitié sur un trottoir. Un attroupement lui indiqua exactement où se trouvait sa coéquipière. Une ambulance arriva peu après. Gibbs tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule compacte. Voyant que ça semblait être une tache compliquée, Teal'c prit les choses en main. Son autorité et sa puissance naturelles firent le travail pour l'agent du NCIS. D'une voix forte, il demanda aux badauds de s 'écarter de son chemin. Gibbs le suivait de près et le remercia d'un signe de tête quand il trouva son agent.  
_-"Ziva !"_ l'apostropha Gibbs, pour signaler sa présence.  
La jeune femme tenta de se lever mais trop vite de toute évidence. Elle vacilla sur ses pieds et serait tombée sans la poigne de fer de Teal'c.  
_-"Gibbs, je suis désolée ! Je n'ai rien pu faire !"_ dit Ziva, d'une voix pleurnicharde.  
_-"Raconte-moi tout !"_  
_-"Je les suivais comme tu m'as demandé. J'ai vu au loin un groupe d'hommes embusqués. J'ai couru pour prévenir Tony mais je n'avais pas remarqué ceux qui m'attendaient, moi ! Dans ma hâte de les protéger, j'ai baissé ma garde !"_  
Gibbs remarqua le sang qui coulait du cuir chevelu de Ziva.  
_-"Ils t'ont frappé ?"_  
_-"Oui, un coup à la tête. Mais ce n'est rien !"_  
Comme les secouristes arrivaient à leur hauteur, Ziva signifia à son supérieur qu'elle refusait d'aller à l'hôpital.  
_-"Ziva, tu as reçu un coup sur le crâne, tu dois voir un médecin !"_  
_-"On ira voir Ducky si tu veux mais je refuse d'aller à l'hôpital, ça va prendre trop de temps et je veux retrouver celui qui m'a fait ça !"_  
Jack sourit car la jeune femme lui faisait penser à Sam, qui refusait aussi de se laisser soigner. Cette femme-là, cependant, avait un sens du dévouement exacerbé et elle venait d'être blessée dans son amour-propre. On l'avait eu par surprise et Jack se dit que ça devait rarement être le cas.


	24. Thor

**Chapitre 24 - Thor**

Les secouristes nettoyèrent le crâne de Ziva mais le responsable des soins expliqua que c'était superficiel et que ça ne nécessitait pas de points, juste une surveillance pendant les prochaines 24h.  
La police de Washington dissipa la foule et Gibbs en profita pour demander à Tim de négocier avec eux pour obtenir les vidéos de surveillance du quartier.  
_-"Que fait-on maintenant agent Gibbs ?"_ demanda Teal'c, parlant pour Jack, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était inquiet pour Sam.  
_-"On va rentrer au bureau, regarder les vidéos et voir ce qu'on peut trouver comme indice."_

Abby courut pour prendre Ziva dans ses bras quand le petit groupe entra au Yard.  
_-"Gibbs, je n'arrive pas à accéder aux images satellites que tu as demandées !"_ se plaignit Abby. _"Même pas les voies non officielles !"_  
_-"Je vois... mais j'ai besoin de McGee sur les images de surveillance !"_  
_-"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, vous pouvez me faire escorter au MTAC ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Suivez-moi"_ dit Gibbs, avant de donner ses ordres à ses agents.

_-"Gibbs, faites sortir tout le monde, s'il vous plait"_ demanda Jack, une fois en liaison avec Hammond.  
Gibbs fit signe aux agents de quitter la pièce, il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, Jack lui expliquerait bien assez tôt. Les deux hommes commençaient à se comprendre et Gibbs avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer le colonel, il se refermait comme un huître sinon.  
_-"Mon général, j'ai besoin de vos relations pour accéder à des images satellites !"_  
_-"Que se passe-t-il, fiston ?"_ demanda le général, face à la mine sombre du colonel.  
Jack le mit au courant des dernières informations et découvertes. Il dut aussi lui expliquer que son major avait disparu, avec son père et l'agent DiNozzo, probablement kidnappés par des terroristes.  
Le général réussit à masquer ses émotions mais Jack savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.  
_-"Envoyez à Harriman les coordonnées de la zone à couvrir et considérez que vous avez à votre disposition tous les moyens de l'Air Force !"_  
Gibbs sorti un papier de sa poche, sur laquelle Abby avait noté les coordonnées GPS de ce qu'ils cherchaient et les donna au sergent près du général..  
La communication fut coupée peu après et Jack prit une grande inspiration. Il leva la tête et à la grande surprise de Gibbs, il cria : "Thor !" à plusieurs reprises.  
Tournant la tête vers Teal'c, Gibbs remarqua que ça ne semblait pas anormal, pour lui. Il attendit que quelque chose se passe. Et en effet, après quelques minutes, Gibbs aurait pu faire un bond s'il n'avait pas été un homme entraîné. Un alien gris se téléporta dans la salle sécurisée du MTAC et salua le colonel.  
_-"Salutations O'Neill !"_  
_-"Salut Thor, alors comment ça va ?"_  
_-"Je vais bien, je vous remercie mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me demander de mes nouvelles."_  
"Pragmatique l'alien" se dit Gibbs.  
_-"En effet, le major Carter a disparu, enlevée par un Goa'uld."_  
_-"Je suis désolé O'Neill. Le major Carter est une femme avec un grand potentiel, pour une humaine."_  
_-"Ouais, merci Thor"_ dit Jack, en grimaçant._ "Pouvez-vous scanner la planète et me dire si vous la repérez, grâce aux protéines dans son sang ?"_  
Thor, en tout cas son hologramme comme le compris Gibbs, bougea des éléments invisibles sur une console tout aussi invisible.  
_-"Je regrette O'Neill mais mes instruments ne la détectent pas. Cependant, j'ai capté des signes d'utilisation d'anneaux de transport et un vaisseau-mère Goa'uld était en orbite au-dessus de votre planète juste avant mon arrivée."_  
_-"Vous pensez qu'ils l'ont emmenée sur leur vaisseau ?"_ demanda Jack, désespéré.  
_-"Je ne pense pas O'Neill. Les anneaux ont été utilisé au-dessus de la ville où vous vous trouvez puis d'autres ont servi à transférer des flux de matières organiques au-dessus d'un endroit nommé "Abydos"."_  
Jack demanda à Gibbs les coordonnées d'Abby.  
_-"Thor, est-ce que ça correspond à ça ?"_  
L'asgard sembla faire des calculs et finit par répondre qu'avec une faible marge d'erreur, ça semblait bien être ça.  
_-"O'Neill, je vais rester en orbite basse, pour empêcher le vaisseau-mère Goa'uld de revenir, en attendant que vous retrouviez le major Carter."_  
_-"Merci Thor !"_  
_-"Je préfère cependant ne pas m'impliquer plus que cela mais si vous avez besoin d'assistance, appelez-moi."_  
Jack hocha la tête et l'alien disparut.  
_-"Alors ça, c'était..."_ commença Gibbs.  
_-"Le plus grand de nos secrets"_ précisa Jack.  
Gibbs comprit le message et jura de ne rien révéler.

Quand ils revinrent dans l'open-space, Tim sautait partout, comme un gosse un matin de Noël.  
_-"Que signifie ce tapage, McGee ?!"_  
_-"J'ai reçu les images satellite, envoyées directement par le Pentagone."_  
_-"C'est ça quand un major de l'Air Force est kidnappée et qu'on demande un coup de pouce à son général"_ dit Fabiana, qui avait réussi à se faire oublier jusque là.  
_-"Carter n'est pas qu'un major. Elle est astrophysicienne et unique spécialiste d'un appareil. C'est un atout pour notre base et pour la planète. Le Président lui doit une ou deux faveurs... On doit la retrouver ! Ses connaissances sont inestimables !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Vous pensez qu'ils vont la torturer pour arriver à leurs fins ?"_ demanda Ziva.  
_-"Oui et comme elle est entraînée à résister, ils vont frapper là où ça fait mal."_  
_-"Ils vont utiliser Jacob et Tony comme moyen de pression ?"_  
_-"Oui sans compter que Jacob aussi est un atout dans son domaine"_ ajouta Jack.  
Ziva senti une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale car elle réalisa que le seul à n'avoir aucune information de valeur pour les terroristes était Tony et que donc, il serait utilisé pour faire parler les deux autres.


	25. Une fâcheuse position

**Chapitre 25 - Une fâcheuse position**

Les Carter aussi en arrivèrent à la conclusion que Tony était un moyen de faire pression sur Sam et Jacob.  
Lorsque Sam avait repris connaissance, elle garda les yeux fermés et ralentit sa respiration, comme le lui avait appris le colonel, pour donner le change. Ça lui laissa quelques minutes pour analyser sa situation, essayer de rassembler ses souvenirs et écouter les alentours. Elle capta deux respirations dont une plus rapide que l'autre. Il lui semblait qu'elle était allongée sur un sol dur et couvert de sable. "Abydos" se dit-elle.  
Sam décida d'ouvrir les yeux, doucement. Elle croisa le regard bienveillant de son père et elle réalisa que Tony était toujours soit inconscient soit endormi. Elle voulut parler mais Jacob posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Sam fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Les yeux de Jacob s'illuminèrent et Sam sut que Selmak prenait le relais. Des bruits se firent entendre et un jaffa se présenta.  
_-"Vous !"_ dit-il en pointant Sam du doigt._ "Mon maître veut vous voir !"_  
_-"Et si je refuse ?"_  
_-"Il souhaite qu'aucun mal ne vous soit fait, tant que vous coopérez !"_  
Comprenant la menace, Sam se leva et suivit le jaffa.

Quand ils revirent plus tard, le jaffa jeta Sam dans la cellule et Jacob la prit dans ses bras. Tony était réveillé à présent et fut horrifié de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa jumelle.  
_-"Conseillez-lui de parler la prochaine fois, Tok'ra !"_ dit le jaffa, en refermant la cellule.  
Dans sa bouche, Tok'ra sonna comme Shol'va. Jacob demanda ensuite à Tony de lui apporter l'eau et le linge qui avait été mis à leur disposition. Il entreprit de nettoyer sa fille, tandis que Tony caressait les cheveux de Sam. Elle s'était évanouie et son frère lui murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles pour leur père.  
_-"Que veulent-ils ?"_ finit par demander Tony à son père.  
_-"Des informations concernant la Porte des étoiles, je suppose."_  
_-"Et pourquoi avoir choisi Sam ? Le colonel est plus gradé, il doit avoir plus d'informations."_  
_-"Non, Sam est la spécialiste mondiale de la Porte. Personne n'en sait plus sur elle que Sam. Elle a aussi mis en place les protocoles de sécurité du SGC. C'est une mine d'informations pour quiconque voudrait envahir ou prendre possession de la Terre."_  
_-"C'est pas bon pour elle, ça !"_  
Selmak décida de prendre la parole, pour la plus grande surprise de Tony, car même si Jacob lui avait expliqué qui il était, en l'absence de Sam, il ne l'avait jamais vu.  
_-"Ni pour nous, jeune homme. Le Goa'uld sait que je suis un Tok'ra mais il ignore probablement qui je suis. Par ailleurs, puisque vous ne disposez pas d'informations vitales pour lui, il se servira de vous comme d'un moyen de pression sur mon hôte et sur votre sœur."_  
Tony réussit à ne pas paraître horrifié car il avait déjà songé à cette possibilité. Selmak continua.  
_-"Je sais que ni le major Carter ni Jacob ou moi-même ne les laisserons vous faire du mal. Mais je vous en prie, laissez de côté vos griefs personnels contre votre père et écoutez-le s'il vous donne un ordre, ça pourrait vous sauver la vie !"_  
Tony acquiesça et caressa le front de Sam. Elle commençait à gémir.  
_-"Papa ?"_ appela-t-elle et Selmak s'effaça au profit de son hôte.  
_-"Salut ma puce !"_  
_-"Je n'ai pas parlé... dis-le au colonel quand il viendra te chercher..."_  
_-"Tu lui diras toi-même ma chérie, mais tu sais ? Je crois qu'il le sait déjà."_  
Jacob déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et Sam sourit. Elle tenta de parler à nouveau.  
_-"Je crois que je ne vais pas survivre..."_  
_-"Quoi ?"_ hurla presque Tony.  
_-"Ils m'ont frappé au ventre et je pense qu'une de mes côtes a perforé quelque chose. Je vais mourir d'une hémorragie interne et si le colonel n'arrive pas très vite, tu devras lui dire... Papa, tu sais..."_  
_-"Lui dire quoi ?"_ demanda Tony.  
_-"Je sais ma puce, je lui dirais mais je préférerais vraiment que tu te battes pour le faire toi-même."_  
Sam sombra dans l'inconscience. Tony sembla comprendre les paroles de sa sœur et réalisa que dans ses derniers instants, les pensées de Sam allaient invariablement vers Jack. Tony donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour qu'elle survive et soit heureuse. Il croisa le regard de son père et y lut la même détermination, le tout agrémenté d'une bonne dose de douleur.

Jacob berçait sa fille alors que Tony faisait les cent pas dans leur cellule. Ils avaient tous piètre allure mais l'agent du NCIS s'en fichait pour le moment. Il réfléchissait à une solution pour les sortir de là mais il n'avait plus ni arme ni téléphone portable.  
_-"A ton avis, où sommes-nous ?"_  
_-"En Egypte."_  
_-"Tu crois qu'ils savent où chercher ?"_  
Jacob eut un léger sourire en coin, il baissa la tête vers sa fille et caressa son visage.  
_-"Si tu connaissais le colonel O'Neill aussi bien que nous, tu saurais qu'il retournerait la galaxie pour la retrouver."_  
_-"Ouais donc, pour faire simple, il faut qu'on reste ensemble... sinon, ils vont nous abandonner..."_  
Tony fit un petit sourire à son père, qui l'observait en silence, pour lui montrer qu'il plaisantait. Baissant le regard vers sa fille, Jacob remarqua quelque chose. Il fit signe à Tony d'approcher et de la soutenir. Il détacha ensuite la ceinture de Sam et trouva un petit couteau caché dans la boucle. Tony émit un petit sifflement admiratif. Jacob bénit le protocole à cet instant précis et la demande de Jack de réinstaurer les treillis.  
_-"Un cadeau d'O'Neill à mon avis car Sam n'est pas du genre à porter autre chose que la tenue de base des équipes SG"_ dit Jacob à voix basse._ "Je vais essayer quelque chose à la prochaine visite de notre ami jaffa."_


	26. Les anneaux de transport

**Chapitre 26 - Les anneaux de transport**

Lorsque le prima d'Antinoüs se présenta, Sam était dans les bras de Tony et Jacob, debout, à faire les cent pas.  
_-"Tok'ra, l'humaine est-elle décidée à parler ?"_  
_-"Je ne pense pas ! Elle se vide de son sang !"_  
_-"Le symbiote va réparer ça !"_  
_-"Quel symbiote ? Il est mort en lui sauvant la vie, il y a des ça de nombreuses années !"_  
Le jaffa ouvrit la porte pour s'approcher de la captive, évanouie. Il ne fit pas attention à Selmak, qui lui sauta dessus et l'égorgea avec le couteau. Il avait mis la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, puis il lui brisa la nuque. Le Tok'ra avait usé de toute sa force pour abattre leur ennemi. Il était essoufflé mais avait réussi à leur offrir une porte de sortie. Il chargea Sam sur ses épaules et ouvrit la voie à Tony, lui confiant le couteau. Ils passèrent devant une pièce où se trouvaient leurs armes. Jacob prit un zat et conseilla à son fils d'en faire autant.  
_-"Il nous manque le "Spécial Carter"..."_ soupira Jacob.  
_-"Le "Spécial Carter" ?"_  
_-"Oui, le P90 de Sam, son arme de prédilection, améliorée avec l'aide du colonel !"_  
Ils avancèrent précautionneusement à travers le bunker et finirent par trouver une sortie. Jacob ignorait où ça les mènerait mais il voulait sortir ses enfants de là.  
Tony avait repéré une dune de sable plus loin et il y entraîna Jacob. Il sortit son téléphone, récupéré plus tôt et activa le signal de détresse. Quelques minutes après, un bruit se fit entendre non loin d'eux.  
_-"C'est quoi ça ?"_ demanda Tony.  
_-"Ce sont des anneaux de transport. C'est le même principe que la Porte des étoiles mais ça sert à transporter des humains ou des objets d'une planète vers un vaisseau ou de vaisseau à vaisseau."_  
_-"O...K..."_ fit Tony.  
Jacob se savait pris au piège et protégea Sam de son corps. Cependant, ce furent Jack et Teal'c qui sortirent des anneaux.  
_-"Jacob !"_ hurla Jack.  
Voyant la forme sans vie près de Jacob, Jack courut, suivit de Teal'c.  
_-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"_ demanda Jack, en caressant la crâne de la jeune femme.  
_-"Ils l'ont frappé et elle pense avoir hémorragie..."_  
Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et fit le chemin inverse, pour prendre les anneaux. Le petit groupe, protégé par Teal'c, se glissa au centre du dispositif et ils furent transportés dans un Alkesh en quelques secondes.  
_-"Wahou !"_ dit Tony, un peu nauséeux.  
Teal'c l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il vacillait. Jack déposa Sam à l'arrière et donna à Jacob le dispositif de soins. L'équipe du NCIS vit alors les yeux de Jacob Carter briller juste avant qu'il ne mette ses deux mains au-dessus de sa fille. Il tenait un objet rond dans la paume de sa main et une lumière jaune en sortit. Jack et Teal'c semblaient blasés, à l'inverse de Gibbs, McGee, Ziva et Tony.  
_-"C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
_-"Docteur Jackson, que faites-vous là ?"_ demanda Tony, surpris.  
_-"Jack est venu me chercher à l'hôpital. Il avait peur pour ma sécurité."_  
_-"Comment ça marche ?"_ demanda Tony, en pointant son père du doigt.  
_-"Le naquadah dans son sang permet d'activer cet appareil qui sert à soigner. J'ignore cependant si ça sera efficace sur les blessures de Sam."_  
_-"Donc, il est le seul à pouvoir s'en servir ?"_  
_-"Non, Sam aussi y arrive mais pas au même niveau. De plus, elle ne peut pas s'en servir sur elle-même. Et on puise dans les ressources énergétiques du corps... ça va affaiblir Jacob, mais il ne laissera pas tomber."_  
Daniel serra l'épaule de Tony, inquiet pour sa jumelle. Il devait cependant reconnaître que Jacob avait tout fait pour les sortir de là, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son père.  
_-"Colonel, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris de vaisseau avec un sarcophage ?"_ demanda Selmak, arrêtant ses soins.  
_-"Parce que... Hé, attendez !"_ dit Jack, en attrapant Sam. _"Thor !"_  
Jack et Sam furent téléportés, disparaissant ainsi sous les yeux de leurs amis.  
_-"Jack devait vouloir dire que ce vaisseau a été repris aux jaffas d'Antinoüs par Thor et là, il a probablement déposé Sam dans un caisson Asgard..."_  
_-"J'espère"_ dit Jacob.  
Il passa une main sur son crâne et se laissa tomber au sol. Contre toute attente, Tony s'accroupit devant lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui parla doucement. Personne n'entendait mais tout le monde savait ce qu'ils se disaient. La paix semblait être de mise entre les deux hommes. Peu après, Tony rejoignit Ziva. Il avait remarqué que sa collègue avait été blessée, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle lui sourit et le rassura sur son état.


	27. Le Spécial Carter

**Chapitre 27 - Le "spécial Carter"**

Une fois à bord du vaisseau de Thor, Jack lui demanda un caisson pour soigner Carter. Thor déplaça ses cristaux blancs sur la console face à lui et un caisson apparut.  
_-"Merci mon pote"_ dit Jack, en installant Sam.  
Juste avant que la boite en verre ne se referme, Jack déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et murmura _"A tout à l'heure, ma douce."_  
_-"O'Neill, vous devez retourner combattre le Goa'uld"_ dit calmement Thor.  
_-"Pas avant d'être sûr que Carter va bien."_  
_-"Je vous renvoie sur votre vaisseau, pour que vous prépariez votre attaque. Quand elle ira mieux, je ferais de même avec le major Carter."_  
Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Jack se retrouva dans la salle de pilotage de l'Alkesh.  
_-"Salut !"_ dit Jack, à peine étonné.  
Il commençait à connaitre les manières brusques des Asgards et s'était préparé à se retrouver là.  
_-"Jack ?"_ demanda Jacob.  
_-"Thor la soigne, mais il veut qu'on coordonne une attaque en attendant."_  
Jack et Jacob se mirent d'accord sur une stratégie et un petit briefing suivit. Comme Daniel était encore faible, il allait rester à bord du vaisseau. Jack donna une tenue camouflage à tous les membres de la mission, y compris l'équipe de Gibbs.  
_-"J'hésite entre McArchéologue et McCamouflage là"_ dit Tony en voyant Tim, dans la tenue SG.  
_-"Tony..."_ soupira Ziva.  
_-"Arrêtes, je sais que tu es contente de me voir !"_ dit Tony, avec son sourire de séducteur.  
_-"Oui, mais ça c'était avant que tu parles !"_  
_-"Oh ! Touché en plein cœur !"_  
Gibbs distribua trois claques sur la tête.  
_-"Mais Patron, je n'ai rien dit moi !"_ dit Tim, en se frottant le crâne.  
_-"Justement, c'est parce que tu ne réponds jamais !"_  
Jack fit un sourire complice à Gibbs.  
_-"Comment vous nous avez trouvés au fait ?"_ demanda Jacob.  
_-"Tony a activé la balise que j'avais installée sur son téléphone et on a repéré des anneaux cachés dans le sable à faible distance de votre position"_ expliqua Tim.  
_-"Et comment êtes-vous sortis ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Règle N°9 : ne jamais sortir sans couteau ! On vous doit une fière chandelle, colonel !"_ dit Tony. Jacob le remercia pour la ceinture de Sam. Jack distribua des armes et des gilets pare-balles à tout le monde, puis l'attente commença...

Alors que Jack faisait les cent pas, Sam fut téléportée dans le vaisseau.  
_-"Hé ! Regardez, c'est Carter !"_ dit Jack, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel qu'elle apparaisse là, en pleine forme.  
Il lui fit un petit signe de main, accompagné d'un franc sourire, que Sam lui rendit. Bientôt, elle fut assaillie par tout le reste du groupe. Jack, soulagé, resta à distance à l'observer. Il était si content de la voir qu'il avait cru un instant que son cœur avait cessé de battre.  
Daniel surprit Sam par sa présence mais il lui expliqua la situation. De plus, Jacob avait été en mesure de l'aider à guérir plus vite, en attendant son retour.  
Quand les effusions se calmèrent, Jack s'approcha avec une arme à la main, qu'il tendit à son major.  
_-"Tenez, votre arme, Carter ! Enfin, si vous êtes en forme !"_  
Elle attrapa le P90, le soupesa et le regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de dire _"Merci, mon colonel. Je suis en pleine forme et parfaitement décidée à faire mordre la poussière à ce Goa'uld !"_  
C'était bien son arme fétiche qu'elle tenait en main. Elle nota de demander à son supérieur comment il l'avait récupéré.  
_-"La technologie Asgard fait vraiment des miracles, je suis ravi de vous voir en forme, major Carter"_ dit Teal'c.  
Sam s'inclina face à son ami et serra son père dans ses bras. Elle remercia à voix basse, mais l'échange n'échappa pas à tout le monde. Tony avait surpris leur étreinte et décida de se joindre à eux. Jacob tendit un bras vers lui, enveloppant ses enfants dans ses bras forts.  
Daniel posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack, pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci sourit tendrement à cette vision. Il savait que si tout le monde s'en sortait, Sam serait heureuse. Il décida de se battre pour lui offrir cette famille, plus une nouvelle qu'il voulait construire avec elle.  
Jack frappa dans ses mains, pour sonner le rassemblement.  
_-"En route les enfants, le Magicien d'Oz ne va pas nous attendre longtemps !"_  
Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle des anneaux de transport, sauf Daniel qui resta au poste de pilotage.  
_-"Danny Boy, je te laisse là, mais pas de bêtise, tu ne pars pas en virée sans nous, hein ?"_ dit Jack à son ami.  
_-"Jack !"_ gronda gentiment l'archéologue.  
Jack frappa amicalement le dos de Daniel, alors que Sam les observait sur le pas de la porte. Les autres attendaient dans le cercle des anneaux. Jack se mit en marche et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Sam.  
_-"Carter, vous êtes sûre que ça va ?"_  
_-"Oui mon colonel, je me sens mieux que jamais. Thor a fait des merveilles !"_  
_-"Vous m'en voyez ravi."_  
En disant ces mots, Jack s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres seulement devant Carter. Il replaça une boucle de cheveux, caressant son front au passage, se noyant dans son regard. Pour ceux qui observaient la scène, en silence, le temps semblait suspendu. Ils firent passer dans cet échange, somme toute banal, plus de sentiments que n'importe quelle comédie romantique au cinéma. Chacun en avait le cœur serré. Jacob croisa le regard bleu acier de Gibbs. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes, mais chacun avait compris que ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble, malgré les règlements de l'armée.


	28. Les armes fatales

**Chapitre 28 - Les armes fatales**

Une fois le groupe déposé sur Terre, chacun suivit le plan établi par Jack. Carter suivait ses instructions au fur et à mesure qu'il évoluait sur le terrain, puisqu'elle avait raté le briefing. Bien entendu, le colonel ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Après tout, une mort imminente est toujours une bonne excuse. De plus, Sam était habituée aux plans de son supérieur, elle suivait ses ordres depuis tellement longtemps que c'était une seconde nature. Elle parvenait même à anticiper, la force de l'habitude. Tony se rendit compte à ce moment précis que sa jumelle, sa fragile "petite" sœur était un officier émérite de l'Air Force. Avec son P90, elle faisait une arme redoutable. _"Une arme de destruction massive"_ avait dit le colonel pendant le briefing.

Ils s'étaient divisés en deux groupes, pour couvrir les deux entrées et ne laisser aucune chance aux jaffas de s'enfuir. Jack était parti avec Tony, Sam et Jacob, il avait confié Teal'c aux bons soins de Gibbs, Ziva et Tim. Les groupes marchaient en zigzag car des mines antipersonnel avaient été détectées quand Thor avait scanné la zone. Il avait fourni un plan à Jack et celui-ci l'avait mémorisé puis Gibbs en avait fait de même.  
_-"Hé, McGPS, on est encore loin ?"_ demanda Tony dans sa radio.  
_-"Non Tony, encore quelques pas et ton équipe trouvera une entrée."_  
Tim avait un appareil portable, confié par Thor, détectant les humains sur le terrain, ainsi que les coordonnées du bunker à investir. Il suivait la progression de tout le monde sur l'écran.

Jack soupira.  
Sam savait qu'il n'aimait pas le sable non plus, même si c'était celui de leur planète. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait hâte de rentrer dans le Colorado, sa maison lui manquait, comme son labo et la base. Au moins, quand elle y était, il était plus simple de garder le statu quo avec le colonel. En dehors, et surtout sur cette affaire, elle avait du mal à garder ses sentiments enfermés dans la pièce du test Zatarc. Elle y repensait souvent, mais elle les conservait dans une partie de son cœur et de sa tête, enfermés avec soin pour qu'ils ne viennent pas la perturber. Elle savait qu'une romance était impossible entre eux, c'était trop douloureux de se laisser aller.  
Sam soupira.

Les deux groupes entrèrent en même temps dans le complexe des terroristes. Sam balaya la zone avec son arme et laissa les autres entrer. Ils communiquaient par des gestes silencieux dans le même groupe et le silence radio avait été instauré entre les deux équipes. Avant que Tony n'ait le temps de réagir, Sam visa un jaffa et le tua d'une balle dans la tête. Son frère leva les deux sourcils devant la précision du geste. Jacob le regarda comme pour dire "on t'avait prévenu". Le colonel couvrait les arrières de son équipe, laissant le soin à son second d'ouvrir la voie, guidée par Jacob, qui était déjà sorti de là une fois. Il savait que Selmak avait dû noter des détails qui auraient échappé à son hôte. C'était un sérieux atout. Il croisait les doigts pour que Teal'c soit aussi chanceux qu'eux avec son groupe. Il faisait confiance à Gibbs, qui avait été militaire mais rien ne les avait préparé à combattre les Goa'uld, lui et les siens.

Des bruits de tirs se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte blindée, devant laquelle l'équipe de Gibbs était coincée. Teal'c avait laissé Tim tenter de contourner la sécurité, en bidouillant un boitier de commande. Ne le trouvant pas assez efficace, Teal'c avait fait reculer son groupe pour tirer sur le minuscule boitier d'ouverture, ce qui sembla mieux fonctionner. Teal'c passa le premier, lance devant mais Gibbs reçut une décharge de zat. Il tomba au sol mais avant que le garde ne donne un second coup, il fut abattu par Ziva. Tim avait tiré le corps de son supérieur et l'avait mis à l'abri. L'agent senior reprit ses esprits peu après et fut vraiment en rogne. Il sauta sur ses pieds et jura de faire la peau à cette saleté de Goa'uld, selon ses propres termes. Teal'c approuva cette idée, d'un hochement de tête.  
Ils progressèrent doucement et prudemment vers ce qui était, vraisemblablement, la salle principale du bunker. Là où ils soupçonnaient le Goa'uld de gérer ses affaires, aussi bien terroristes qu'extraterrestres.  
_-"Qu'est-ce qu'un terroriste de l'IRA vient faire en Egypte, de toute façon ?"_ avait demandé Tim, sur le vaisseau, avant l'opération.  
_-"Parce que les services de police britanniques et Interpol sont sur les traces de ces groupuscules..."_ lui expliqua Gibbs.  
_-"La région est tellement sous pression"_ ajouta Jack, en parlant de la Moyenne-Egypte _"que peu de personnes sont assez dingues pour venir fourrer leur nez dans les affaires des terroristes... sauf nous !"_


	29. La fin d'Antinoüs

**Chapitre 29 - La fin d'Antinoüs**

De manière coordonnée, les deux équipes éliminèrent les jaffas qui ne semblaient pas décidés à se rendre. Cependant, Jack trouva trop facile d'arriver jusqu'à Antinoüs. Au bout d'un couloir, la salle principale était fermée et les gardes avaient été abattus par les Terriens. Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent devant la porte.  
_-"Vous croyez que ça peut être piégé ?"_ demanda Gibbs.  
Jack réfléchit un instant mais Teal'c répondit : _"Si Antinoüs se senti pris au piège, ça reste à envisager mais les Goa'uld s'aiment trop pour se faire eux-mêmes du mal."_  
_-"Carter, C4 ?"_ demanda Jack.  
Sam sorti un pain de C4 d'une des poches de son treillis. Elle avait juste eu le temps de changer de tenue sur le vaisseau avant l'attaque. Le colonel avait demandé à Thor de l'envoyer au SGC pour prendre des munitions. Il en avait profité pour prendre de l'équipement complémentaire. Le P90 de son second faisait partie de ce qu'il avait emprunté à l'armurerie.

La rumeur au SGC arriva aux oreilles du général. Harriman était arrivé en courant dans son bureau en criant que le colonel O'Neill courait partout et remplissait des cantines d'armes et de munitions. Le général demanda à son assistant s'il dormait assez ces derniers temps car le colonel se trouvait à DC et il aurait été informé du retour de SG1. Harriman avoua qu'il ne savait pas comment O'Neill était arrivé mais Reynolds avait été formel. Hammond quitta son bureau mais le temps qu'il arrive à l'armurerie, Thor avait ramené Jack dans l'Alkesh. Les seules traces du passage du colonel étaient les trous dans les stocks de matériel ainsi que sur les images des caméras de surveillance. Sur l'une d'elles, Hammond put voir Jack saluer la caméra d'un petit coucou de la main et un grand sourire. Le général soupira et retourna à ses occupations.

Sam fit sauter la porte, une fois que tout le monde fut à couvert. La déflagration projeta des débris partout et Jack protégea Sam avec son corps, Tony en fit de même avec Ziva. Tim, lui, s'était caché derrière le robuste Teal'c. Des jaffas sortirent de la pièce et se jetèrent sur SG1. Le couloir était assez réduit devant la porte éventrée, mais les jaffas poussaient en quelque sorte le groupe vers le bout du couloir pour prendre le dessus.  
Gibbs et Sam visaient le plus précisément possible les têtes pour abattre les gardes. Teal'c de son côté tiraient des salves avec sa lance, pour couvrir les deux snipers. Ziva était allée avec Jack et Jacob au corps à corps. Tim et Tony couvraient les arrières, au cas où d'autres jaffas arrivent par derrière. Bientôt, l'équipe de terriens repris le dessus, repoussant les gardes dans leurs retranchements. Comme ils refusaient de se soumettre, ils furent tués.  
-"Trop fanatiques" avait déclaré Teal'c.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône, comme le découvrit SG1 en entrant, ils trouvèrent Barakat Abd-al-Malik prosterné devant Antinoüs.  
_-"Salut les gars ! On dérange, j'espère !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"N'avancez pas Terriens, ou je le tue !"_ dit le Goa'uld, en parlant de son bras droit.  
Jack haussa les épaules, comme si ça lui était égal.  
_-"Mon colonel !"_ gronda Sam, n'aimant pas la désinvolture de son supérieur dans pareils cas.  
_-"OK !"_ soupira Jack._ "Ne le tuez pas et on vous laissera la vie sauve !"_  
_-"Et vous espérez que je vais vous croire !"_ cracha Antinoüs.  
Selmak prit la parole : _"Antinoüs, explique-moi pourquoi tu as tué Hadrien et son hôte ?"_  
_-"Parce qu'il m'a trahi ! Hadrien et moi étions amoureux et heureux ensemble ! Mais, quand il est tombé malade, il a contacté un guérisseur égyptien. Celui-ci l'a mis en contact avec une organisation secrète. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait de la Tok'ra. Il a choisi de m'abandonner pour la vie éternelle. Son symbiote l'a guéri et il a continué à gouverner encore un peu, avant de simuler sa mort. Comme je ne supportais pas son rejet, j'ai voulu me suicider mais on m'a sauvé. Un jaffa m'a trouvé et m'a implanté un symbiote mature. Je suis devenu un Goa'uld. Hadrien a disparu avec le Grand Conseil et j'ai juré de me venger. J'ai agi dans l'ombre, le poursuivant à travers la galaxie. J'ai fini par revenir sur Terre, car les Grands Maîtres disaient que cette planète montait en puissance. J'ai abandonné ma première enveloppe corporelle au profit d'un terroriste de l'IRA puis j'ai trouvé ce bunker. Et j'ai appris que mon ancien amant était non loin de la capitale américaine. Je l'ai abattu."_

A force de pourparler, Antinoüs finit par se rendre et Jacob devait se charger de le livrer à la Tok'ra. Quant à Barakat Abd-al-Malik, c'est le NCIS qui devait s'en charger. Pour simplifier le dossier, il serait accusé du meurtre du lieutenant Ethan O'Connor. Jack appela Daniel par la radio et le prévint qu'ils allaient arriver. Une fois aux anneaux, tout le monde fut transporté dans l'Alkesh.  
_-"Selmak, vous allez rentrer avec votre prisonnier et Teal'c dans le Colorado, à bord de ce vaisseau. J'accompagne le NCIS avec Carter et Daniel pour le dossier."_  
_-"Très bien, colonel"_ dit le Tok'ra.  
Teal'c se chargea de ligoter les deux prisonniers et de les enfermer.


	30. L'heure des adieux

**Chapitre 30 - L'heure des adieux**

Comprenant qu'il allait partir, Jacob prit les jumeaux à part, pendant que Jack collectait les équipements du SGC pour que son équipe rapporte tout au général et faisait mine de ne pas surveiller son second du coin de l'œil. Il offrit cependant les tenues SG à l'équipe du NCIS.  
_-"Tony, j'ignore si tu pourras me pardonner un jour mais..."_  
_-"C'est bon, Jacob. J'étais en colère, je suis allé un peu loin. Je ne peux pas défaire ce que j'ai fait mais je peux te pardonner, je crois."_  
Jacob serra son fils dans ses bras, sentant le soulagement envahir son cœur. Sam se tenait à leurs côtés et caressait le dos de son père. Elle leur souriait et Jack se surprit à aimer ce sourire. Elle était heureuse et se tourna vers lui. Le sourire le toucha au plus profond de lui maintenant qu'il lui était également adressé. Elle se détourna rapidement, sentant son père bouger. Il tendit un bras vers elle et elle se serra contre les deux hommes. Jack crut voir une larme rouler sur la joue de Jacob. Il comprenait l'émotion qui touchait ce père, qui avait été séparé de ses enfants pendant des années. Le poids de la culpabilité serait toujours présent, mais il s'allégerait. Jack ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.  
_-"Prenez soin de vous et ne perdez pas le contact. Je vous aime"_ déclara Jacob.  
Ziva, qui observait aussi la scène de loin, crut que Tony allait pleurer aussi mais il fit comme si ces mots ne voulaient rien dire pour lui. Or, la jeune femme savait que c'était faux. Tony ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments mais il ne savait pas comment les gérer non plus. L'amour de son père comptait bien plus pour lui qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.  
Même Gibbs et Tim furent surpris par le comportement de leur collègue. Cependant, ayant eux aussi des rapports compliqués avec leurs pères, ils comprenaient sa réaction.  
La seule qui semblait à l'aise avec ça était Carter. Elle avait retrouvé son père et fait la paix avec lui, des années auparavant. Elle ne refusait jamais une étreinte de Jacob, même au SGC, en présence d'Hammond. Dans ces moments-là, le major Carter, la fille de général laissait place à une fille aimante. Jack aimait cette simplicité. Il surprit Jacob murmurer quelque chose à sa fille, ce qui la fit à la fois rougir et sourire.

Les adieux se firent, ensuite, dans la bonne humeur.  
_-"A bientôt pour la suite du marathon Hitchcock, Teal'c !"_ dit Tony.  
Le jaffa s'inclina devant le frère de sa collègue et il se déclara ravi à cette idée. On pouvait presque voir un sourire sur le visage de Teal'c. Jack appela Thor et son hologramme apparut dans la salle de pilotage. Il lui fit un résumé de la situation et l'asgard téléporta les membres concernés à Washington.  
Puisque tout le monde semblait avoir besoin de repos, les agents du NCIS rentrèrent chez eux et SG1 à l'hôtel. Tout le monde devait se retrouver au Navy Yard le lendemain pour rédiger le rapport. Gibbs livra Barakat Abd-al-Malik à la police militaire et il fut emprisonné, en attendant son jugement.

A l'hôtel, Sam sauta avec plaisir dans la douche. Elle savoura l'eau claire qui coulait sur son corps, la lavant du sable et du sang collé sur elle. Le caisson asgard avait fait des miracles sur ses blessures mais elle ne nettoyait pas. Elle se dit, en souriant, qu'elle devrait soumettre l'idée à Thor. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette chaude. Sam quitta la salle de bain, libérant la vapeur de la pièce. L'odeur sucrée de son gel douche envahit sa chambre pendant qu'elle enfilait des sous-vêtements. Alors qu'elle passait une chemise propre, couleur corail, Daniel frappa à la porte de séparation. Elle ouvrit sans regarder et boutonna doucement son vêtement. Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait vu le colonel sur le pas de la porte, et non l'archéologue. Elle ne portait que sa chemise, cachant à peine ses fesses. Jack la détailla, appréciant le galbe de ses jambes, comme son ventre ferme qu'elle cachait en attachant sa chemise. Elle leva la tête et croisa un regard brun, à la place du bleu auquel elle s'attendait.  
_-"Mon colonel !?"_ s'écria-t-elle.  
Jack ferma la porte de séparation avec empressement et attrapa les mains de Sam, puis passa un bras dans son dos. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, attendant une réaction. Elle libéra ses mains et Jack se prépara à une gifle. Cependant, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jack, pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent bientôt, incertains l'un comme l'autre de la conduite à tenir.  
_-"Carter, je sais ce que je veux mais je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez. Je ne peux vous offrir que la clandestinité pour le moment."_  
_-"Je prends !"_  
_-"Carter, vous êtes sûre de vous ?"_  
_-"Bien sûr, ça fait sept ans que je réfléchis à ça..."_  
_-"Wahou, c'est long comme temps de réflexion. Qui a dit que vous étiez un génie ?"_  
Sam sourit et Jack la serra dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule découverte.  
_-"Habillez-vous, on va dîner, d'accord ?"_  
Sam hocha la tête. Quand elle fut face à son supérieur, il put lire le bonheur dans ses yeux. Cet éclat brillant n'avait pas de prix pour Jack.


	31. Une équipe, des amis, une famille

**Chapitre 31 - Une équipe, des amis, une famille**

Jack se trouvait avec Daniel dans sa chambre quand Gibbs avait appelé proposé de dîner tous ensemble. Jack avait rendu sa propre chambre, souhaitant occuper celle de Daniel, à la place de Teal'c. Les deux équipes semblaient incapables de se calmer et une soirée conviviale pourrait leur faire du bien à tous. Le colonel avait prévenu son major, pour qu'elle termine de se vêtir. Elle rejoignit ses collègues quelques minutes plus tard.  
_-"Daniel, tu es sûr que ça va ?"_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
_-"Oui Sam. Ton père s'est occupé de mes blessures, moins importantes que les tiennes. Ça avait déjà commencé à guérir, il n'a pas mis longtemps."_  
Sam le serra dans ses bras.  
_-"Est-ce que Fabiana vient ?"_ demanda Sam, après coup.  
_-"Gibbs a parlé d'Abby, pas de l'autre !"_ grogna Jack.  
_-"Quoi ? Elle est sympa cette fille"_ fit remarquer Daniel.  
_-"Danny Boy, elle est gentille avec TOI !"_ dit Jack, en pointant son ami du doigt. _"Nous, elle nous déteste !"_  
_-"Ce n'est pas vrai, Jack. Tu exagères, comme d'habitude !"_  
_-"Moi, j'exagère ? Demandes à Carter si tu ne me crois pas !"_  
Daniel se tourna vers Sam, qui acquiesça.  
_-"Je pense qu'un doctorat ne suffit pas avec elle. Il faut avoir pris l'option histoire ou archéologie, pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces"_ ajouta l'astrophysicienne, un rien vexée. _"Elle en pince pour toi..."_  
_-"Oh"_ fit Daniel.

Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent au restaurant "1789" où Tony avait réservé. Brett était content de les voir à nouveau et il offrit une bouteille de champagne à ses amis. Ils trinquèrent à un retour sains et saufs. Abby en profita pour annoncer que Tim et elle allaient s'installer ensemble. Tout le monde les félicita.  
_-"Alors McStress, tu te lances enfin dans la vie des adultes ?"_ demanda Tony, en riant.  
_-"Oui Tony, tu devrais essayer un jour !"_ répliqua Tim.  
Abby tapa dans la main de son compagnon, pour le féliciter de sa répartie.  
_-"Gibbs, que fais-tu de la règle N°12 ?"_ demanda Ziva.  
_-"Règle N°12 ?"_ demanda Daniel.  
Gibbs se tourna vers Tony, pour qu'il l'énonce.  
_-"Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue."_  
_-"J'ai créé les règles 13, 14 et 15 pour ça"_ répondit l'agent senior, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Il posa son regard bleu pénétrant sur Sam et Jack, puis sur Tony et Ziva. Voyant que les militaires ne comprenaient pas, Tony et Tim récitèrent les trois règles : _"Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes", "Plier la ligne, ne pas la casser"_ et_ "Toujours travailler en équipe."_  
Chacun médita sur ces paroles, tout en regardant la carte. Brett arriva pour prendre les commandes, mais avant, il tendit un cadeau à Sam et un à Tony. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard surpris et détachèrent le papier cadeau. Chacun tenait, entre ses mains, un cadre avec la photo de la famille Carter, que Jack avait trouvée plusieurs jours avant. Sam se leva et prit Brett dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue pour le remercier. Tony se leva à son tour, boutonna sa veste et tendit une main au restaurateur.  
_-"Merci"_ dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Lorsque Tony se rassit, entre Ziva et Abby, les deux femmes se penchèrent vers lui pour voir la photo. Comme Tim, elles ne l'avaient pas vue. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient Jacob, la photo prenait plus de sens, même pour Gibbs.  
Jacob se tenait debout derrière son épouse, les deux mains sur ses épaules. On pouvait lire la fierté du père de famille, dans son regard. Près de lui, se tenait Mark, souriant malgré ses bras croisés. Sa proximité avec son père avait quelque chose de touchant. En y regardant de plus près, il aurait pu passer pour son second.  
Sam et Tony étaient assis en tailleur aux pieds de leur mère, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les jumeaux étaient jeunes, pas plus de sept ou huit ans. Tony portait un blouson de foot, façon "Happy Days" et Sam, un tutu de ballerine. Brett, qui avait pris la photo, se souvint qu'après, Jacob avait déposé un regard chargé d'amour sur chacun des membres de sa famille.  
Ce souvenir se réveilla dans le cerveau de Tony, qui s'excusa et sortit prendre l'air. Sam se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle trouva Tony, quelques larmes coulant sur son visage. Sam passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.  
_-"Que se passe-t-il ?"_  
_-"J'ai été un abruti fini... Quand je suis parti, une jeune femme très intelligente m'a prédit que je regretterais mon geste... J'avais fini par croire qu'elle avait tort... mais Sam Carter a toujours raison !"_  
Tony posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa jumelle.  
_-"Les regrets, ça ne sert à rien. Papa t'a pardonné aussi. Ne te culpabilise pas. Vis ta vie maintenant."_  
Sam avait vu Ziva les rejoindre et confia son frère à la jeune femme.  
Après un moment, Ziva et Tony entrèrent dans le restaurant à l'instant même où la serveuse déposait les plats à leur table. Leurs mains étaient liées. Sam signa quelque chose avec ses mains et Tony lui répondit de la même manière.


	32. Epilogue

**Chapitre 32 - Epilogue**

Pour ses actes de terrorisme, Barakat Abd-al-Malik fut jugé coupable et enfermé à vie à la prison de Guantanamo. Antinoüs passa devant le Grand Conseil de la Tok'ra et son hôte sauvé, livré également à la police terrienne. Il finit ses jours dans la cellule adjacente à celle de son ancien bras droit. Sa photo, sur le mur du NCIS, fut barrée de rouge par Gibbs en personne. Le symbiote fut exécuté.

A leur retour de Washington, Jack et Sam parlèrent de leur situation au général Hammond. Il décida de les couvrir, en attendant de savoir quoi faire. Les deux militaires firent la promesse d'être aussi discrets que possible au sein de la base.  
Comme Noël approchait, Jack décida de faire une surprise à sa compagne, nouvellement installée chez lui, avec la bénédiction du général Hammon et du Président des Etats-Unis.  
Le 24 décembre, alors qu'il allumait un feu de cheminée, on frappa à la porte du domicile de Jack. Il demanda à Sam d'aller ouvrir. Elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver son père et son jumeau, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Ils masquaient la présence de Teal'c, Daniel, Gibbs et Ziva. La jeune femme expliqua que Tim et Abby n'avaient pu venir, car ils allaient fêter Noël en Louisiane, dans la famille de la technicienne.  
Sam fit entrer ses invités et réussi à embrasser discrètement Jack, pour le remercier.  
_-"Je sais à quel point tu aimes les fêtes de fin d'année, en famille."_

Jack avait tout prévu pour le réveillon et chacun participa pour décorer et mettre la table. Les cadeaux avaient été déposés au pied du magnifique sapin. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue. Jack voyait que Sam passait une merveilleuse soirée.  
_-"Tony, il faudra venir avec moi à mon chalet, pour pêcher."_  
Sam éclata de rire, accompagnée par Jacob.  
_-"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?_" demanda Jack.  
Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Daniel mais celui-ci ne semblait pas savoir non plus. Tony était rouge comme une tomate.  
_-"Quand les petits avaient, quoi ? 5 ou 6 ans, je les ai emmenés à la pêche"_ commença Jacob _"Sam s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle a attrapé un poisson et Tony l'a aidé à le sortir de l'eau. J'étais moi-même occupé avec une touche. Sauf qu'en détachant l'hameçon, le poisson a sauté dans la bouche de Tony. Il a pleuré et Sam a attrapé le poisson pour le jeter à l'eau !"_  
Jacob ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, en revoyant la scène. Sam pleurait, tellement elle riait.  
_-"Ouais ouais marrez-vous !"_ dit Tony, faussement vexé. _"Mais depuis, je suis bloqué même au rayon chasse et pêche d'un grand magasin."_  
Ziva passa une main amoureuse dans le cou de son compagnon.  
_-"Ce n'est rien Tony, moi non plus je n'aime pas pêcher !"_  
_-"Mais toi, t'as une excuse, tu viens du désert !"_ dit Tony, faisant rire l'assemblée.

Lors des échanges de cadeaux, Sam trouva un écrin refermant une bague. Jack l'avait faite graver : "_Je t'aime non seulement pour ce que tu es mais pour ce que je suis quand nous sommes ensemble" *_  
_-"Quelle est ta réponse ?"_ demanda Jack, en caressant le dos de Sam.  
_-"Oui."_  
Le colonel prit la bague dans l'écrin, la passant au doigt de Sam et l'embrassa.

Jacob observait ses enfants avec leurs compagnons. Même si Mark n'avait pas pu venir, car déjà engagé avec sa belle-famille, le Tok'ra était heureux. Ses trois enfants lui avaient tous pardonné et il voyait le bonheur sur les visages de ses jumeaux. Ils avaient tous beaucoup souffert mais leurs avenirs s'annonçaient radieux.  
Sam avait finalement suivi son conseil, celui donné dans l'Alkesh. Il lui avait dit que les lois de l'armée ne devaient pas se mettre en travers de son bonheur. Quant à Tony, le simple fait de pardonner à son père lui avait permis d'ouvrir son coeur à Ziva.

Il regardait le cadre offert à Sam, par Brett. Il voyait dans les yeux de ses enfants le même amour que dans les siens, au contact de son épouse.  
Daniel proposa de faire une photo et il immortalisa la famille Carter : Jacob, entouré de Sam et Jack d'un côté et Tony avec Ziva de l'autre.  
Jacob Carter savait maintenant que quoiqu'il arrive, ses enfants avaient de brillantes carrières mais plus important, ils étaient heureux. Aussi heureux qu'il l'avait été avec leur mère.

_*Roy Croft_

**FIN**  
Merci à Syleener pour son aide précieuse, comme toujours :)

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) Un p'tit message ?_


End file.
